Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze- Arc?
by Kitsune-Dama
Summary: Something happened at birth, and one Jaune Arc was transferred to the Elemental Nations, and was raised as Naruto Uzumaki. Of course, with his luck, he wouldn't be finding that out until AFTER the Fourth Great Shinobi War... But who cares! New adventure, new family, possible ladies... Okay, maybe not that last one, because it's Naruto here, but still!
1. Naruto GX: Without the Boruto

**Blah, blah, blah, re-upload of the original chapter to fix a few things.**

 **Oh yeah, and, uh, disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow even as random Konoha Medic Nin Number 1 wrapped the gauze around his now stump of right arm inside the still rebuilding hospital inside the Hidden Village. "No, please speak again, because I could have sworn you just told me that _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_ weren't my PARENTS!" "Calm down, gaki." The current Hokage of the village finally walked into the small room to the relief of a sweating random Konoha Medic Nin Number 2 to defuse the situation. "Baa-Chan, tell this loon that he's crazy, and I also recommend a trip to the insane asylum." The big breasted women rolled her eyes as the random Medic Nin yelped and quickly fled the room in fear of actually being sent to the looney bin by the 4th Great Shinobi War's hero.

"Okay, one, you aren't a certified Medic so you can't declare anyone but _yourself_ as crazy, and second, I am afraid what he was saying has some merit." "What?! Do I have to go over the part where I saw my parents _in my head_ again-" "I'd thank you if you didn't, though I could use a good laugh at the part where you punched our Yondaime Hokage in the gut- but regardless, our blood tests don't lie, and they say they aren't your _biological_ parents." The most renown woman when it came to all things medical quickly threw in the last part to avoid another outburst from him. "I know, I know. Even if you aren't related by blood, it doesn't mean they are any less your mother and father. But, from what we are reading, you were apparently, er, _adopted_." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "And it was supposedly an on the spot decision, as well, because there aren't any legal documents to go along with the fact."

"But- you- I- _HE SEALED THE DAMN KYUUBI INTO FUCKING RANDOM KID AFTER ALL_?!" "Well, from what I can gather, sometime between Obito threatening their actual kid and the sealing of the Bijū, there was, uh, some complications, and the real child didn't make it through the night, so in desperation, Minato must have grabbed the only other kid that was new enough to hold the thing successfully." She sighed tiredly. "You." "So, you are telling _me_ , that I am in no-way-shape-or-form related to our Yondaime Hokage, or his wife, one of the last living Uzumakis?" "Uh, no." "And you are also telling _me_ , that he sealed the Kyuubi- a dangerous living entity of malicious intent- into an lone, orphaned boy he knew next to nothing about?" "Er, _yes_?" "Fuck punching the old man, I should have RasenShurikened him back to the underbelly of the damn Shinigami, 'Ttebayo!"

Tsunade winced at the outburst as the other medic nin jumped in fright and fled the room not soon after that.

Those things hurt(Not that she knew from personal experience, but she was one of the ones that performed the autopsy of Kakuzu, and from what she saw, _that had to hurt_.).

"Yeah yeah, calm down, gaki. Before you go all emo on us all-" "Oi! I am nothing like Sas-Uke!" "-It is highly likely that your two parents didn't even know you weren't their kid in all the rush of the attack, so to them, you were still their precious baby boy. That, and we WERE able to find a someone to match to your blood." The Senju squinted at the paper on her clipboard before flipping it over to look at a new page. "Something weird, no first name, but the last name was along the lines of 'Arc' if memory serves me correctly." At that, Naruto's brows only furrowed. "What the hell kind of name is _that_? There aren't any clans out there that I know of with that name." "That would be because it's not a clan name; just someone from generations ago that visited the village and needed medical attention, and- being a Shinobi village- we kept some samples of their blood, and if my guess is on the mark, it would make that person your great, great, grandfather." "Geez, that far back?" "You know it, and, I am also afraid of what that means."

Naruto only grew even more confused(And considering what they were already talking about, that says something.).

"What that means? Like, it's an enemy of Konoha or something? Cause, if you haven't noticed already, I don't think anyone in the Elemental Nations wants a piece of this any time soon." Naruto grinned and flexed his left arm while he went to place his other hand on top of his bicep, only to realize he was now a paraplegic. "Oh… That's kind of depressing, actually." "Look, the reason I am hesitant to mention this, is because it's a well kept secret of all the Kage's in the land-" "And, I am not sure if you know this or not, but I not only _saved_ all your asses, I am also eventually going to get the hat anyway, so you might as well tell me." The blonde female just clicked her tongue in irritation. "Cheeky brat… But, fine. You see, when you look at the map of the Elemental Nations, there's not really anything to the North, is there?" A blank look was her only answer.

"Oh for the love of- it is nearly all water!" "Ah, that makes sense." Resisting the urge to strangle the blonde idiot while a nerve ticked on her forehead, she continued. "And most would be satiated with knowing that much, but-" "Wait, let me guess: There's a hidden land that none of us know about that you all have hidden from the world." Seeing her annoyed look, the teen coughed into his fist. "But, please continue." With a scathing look shot his way, the Godaime Hokage finally sighed before pulling out a sake bottle from… Somewhere(Two guesses from what- and if you say marshmallows, you wouldn't be wrong.) and took a long swig from it. "Your irritating inputs aside, you are basically correct. You see, back around the same time the Hidden Villages were created, there was five continents that were constantly at each other's throats- well, more specifically, four of them were, and the fifth was just kind of stuck in the middle."

"And that fifth one was us, I am taking it?" "Who the hell is telling the story here, gaki?" "I don't know, but if this is like just about every other magical story that starts like this, I am fairly confident I can do it myself." A pissed off Tsunade's fist to the face(Plus a lot of girly screaming and broken walls.) later, the two were standing in the Hokage's office alone. "Right, where was I?" "Slamming your fist into my face…" A bruised and battered Naruto muttered to himself as Tsunade ignored him and poured herself a saucer of her favorite drink. "Oh, right. Anyway, they were at war, something about, furries, or whatever, I don't know, this was ages ago. Long story short, we got tired of their shit and went our separate ways, and after we gained the knowledge, we soon used Chakra and Fuinjutsu to prevent anything over there from getting over here."

"So, we isolated ourselves because they were at war?" The blonde male raised a brow. "Seems kind of hypocritical, if you ask me." "Oh, it wasn't the main issue of why we sealed ourselves off from the rest of the world, it was just one of the many things that made us decide to tell them they could go fuck themselves." Tsunade went to take a drink from her cup, only to pause and shrug before taking a large gulp from the main source. "Many things, like, what?" "Well, they were _really_ racist bastards, and the people of our continent were unable to use a source of energy they called 'Aura' or something of another, so they constantly looked down on us." She snorted before taking another chug. "Which was stupid because even their strongest warriors and greatest leaders could barely hold a candle to our best Chunin in this day and age, so it eventually came back to bite them in the ass. Plus, there were these creatures that fed off negative emotion- yeah, I cringed at that, too- and would go into settlements, villages, and cities to kill the inhabitants like mindless beasts, and, considering the clan wars were still a thing back then, it would not have boded well for us if they found their way over here, so we sealed ourselves away from them, and in relation, from them to us."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in… So I am guessing, then, that one of my ancestors made their way over here some time ago, visited, and left back to their homes not soon after?" "That's the most likely answer, yes." "But, that doesn't seem to answer the question of how _I_ got here, then." "No, no it doesn't…"

"..."

"..."

"... So, you gonna tell me any time soon, or-"

"Damn gaki, you think I know? If I had to guess, all this usage of space/time ninjutsu Minato and that Obito kid used fucked up in some way and you were sent here to the nations form your original home." "Well, makes sense, I suppose. But, if I am from there, how can I utilize Chakra?" She in turn raised her own brow and shrugged at him. "Beats me, but nowhere in the notes left by my Grandfather did it say that the reverse wasn't able to happen, in which a person from outside could learn to use Chakra. _That_ , or being the host to the Kyuubi forced some Chakra coils to form themselves. I don't know, that was never really my personal field of study." "Well, okay, this was interesting and all, but what if my real parents are really just in some other village, and not outside these seals with the people from the past used to be brethren of?"

"That's easy: I already asked all the Kage's if they had any citizens with the last name 'Arc', and they didn't, so then I gave them a sample of your blood-" "Wait, you did what now?" "-To run a match with any orphans or people with no family in their villages, and they still turned up negative." "O- _kay_. A violation of my personal rights aside, what if they aren't in any major hidden village, then?" "Already asked around; Nami, Tea, Oto, Ame, Nadeshiko, Shimo, Taki- the list goes on, and all of them have confirmed no living or recently deceased members of your family." Hearing that, Naruto could only try to fix his jaw off the ground as he stuttered and made stunned noises from his open maw, a look Tsunade could only smirk at. "What? Did you expect years of long searching to even hear of a rumor regarding your family? News flash: Being the hero of the world has some perks. _Major_ perks."

She eventually let the smirk drop though as she sighed and leaned her head onto her steepled hands. "That being said, I DID get it from one of the hidden villages that yours is a clan of some renown in the other lands- known for producing war heroes, and fantastic warriors with a high sense of honor. Sound familiar?" Once again, the smirk was in place, but it lasted all of a second before it turned into a stony gaze. "At any rate, finding your place of birth would be hard, if not impossible without us sending someone into those lands to find out more about them." "So, I guess this is the part where you have to crush my hopes of ever finding my real parents, huh…?" "No, actually, this is the part where I mention that some fool that goes by the name of Amarillo Arc and his wife, Melyn, were said to have been on an expedition clearing out these aquatic creatures bearing an eerily similar look to the beasts I told you about before were sighted very near Iwa a few years back, and foolishly gave their home address to an innkeeper on a small island near the coast of Iwa that wasn't under the seals influence, and a team recently set sail to said island to get this information from said innkeeper about a day ago."

"Wha…" Naruto slowly blinked. "What?" "Yeah, like I said: _MAJOR_ perks." "B-Baa-Chan… I, I don't know what to say…" "Just promise me that you'll be back to visit your old granny every once in awhile, eh?" Tears threatened to fall as Naruto rushed behind her desk and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly reciprocated. "Now, there's only one last thing to consider before I go to find them…" "Oh? And what's that?" The two seperated and the male chuckled nervously before waving what was basically only a bicep that he used to call his right arm. "How am I gonna write this off?"

* * *

"I'll give them this: WAY bigger buildings." Naruto whistled as he walked through some no-name city inside the continent known around here as Sanus. It was, without a doubt, much more technologically advanced than even their best country in the Elemental Nations, and he doubted this place was even near places like Vale and Atlas(Or at least he thought, from what he has heard.) when it came to advances in science, so that was saying something.

However, the advantages over the nations just about stopped there.

Their 'Huntsmen'(The Shinobi of this land, apparently.) couldn't hope to hold a candle to even someone like Konohamaru- let alone HIMSELF- and while their armies were grand, it couldn't hope to hold up against the might of the United Shinobi Alliance the way they were. And speaking of, the race discrimination was just abhorring(Enough to set them back a decent amount of paces, he'd wager, as the Human and Faunus race just couldn't seem to become in sync, and as the Child of Prophecy knew, that's how they, as a people, grew.), and this was coming from the teen who had faced discrimination, hatred, and anger his entire childhood. And now he was getting it here, too, as the people seemed to think his whisker marks meant he was categorized as a 'Faunus', to which he took offense, because, honestly, he wouldn't want to be stuck in either of these peoples columns if it came down to it.

They both disgusted him the same amount; humans for their treatment of the faunus, and the faunus because of how they went about reacting to the treatment the humans were giving them(If there was anything he had learned through experience, it was that hate doesn't absolve other hate.). Regardless, though, he was here on a mission(Not a real one, but a kind of mission you go on when you want to try to find the meaning of life… Well, hopefully not like that, because that would imply this would take a while.) and he planned on finishing it, Kami be damned!

It wasn't easy coming here, though, and it was made even harder when he faced obstacles at every step(The clearing of the seal actually took quite a bit of Chakra, as he had found, which was why their were never parties sent out of ninja numbering lower than at least 15, and considering he was plum out of the stuff from his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, he had to wait a day or two for his to return to him, then he had the perilous journey of making it to land by water walking across the ocean- which was made that much more difficult when he got railed up on some weird ass monsters that occasionally attacked nearby boats that he had to go help, then he had an ENTIRE language barrier to cross(Thank god for Kage Bunshin!), and if that wasn't enough, his parents just so happened to be living in an area that was apparently the 'Racist to Faunus' capital in this land, so he couldn't get directions to save his life!), and after about two weeks of work, he had finally located and got to the place where he believed his parents would be.

And damned if he wasn't as nervous as he was excited!

For the event, he chose to change his attire up a bit to fit in better in these lands(Fun fact: Orange jumpsuit with sandals and a headband with what people mistook for a snail engraved on it wasn't exactly normal here… Though, looking back on it, not really normal for back home, either.), and was now wearing a burnt orange track jacket(In loo of just letting his arm hang free and let everyone notice the open area where an arm SHOULD be, he craftily made a wooden prosthetic from wood and attached it to his arm, where he tied it up to make it seem as if it was broken so that people wouldn't start suspecting something.), opened up to reveal his black t-shirt, with matching orange track pants, and black sneakers with bright orange laces that, all-in-all, made him feel and look badass.

… What? It couldn't _not_ be orange, that's just blasphemy(He would die wearing his favorite color, damn it!)!

And he was also currently outside a rather large, four story house with several windows showing off either deluxe curtains or impressive rooms decorated in such a way that they couldn't not be bedrooms, and a large yard that he couldn't help but notice was with a well kept garden filled with exotic(To him-) flowers, and a big patio that was, more than likely, used to host parties and gatherings when the weather was better. The house itself was painted a bright yellow, giving it a cheerful feel that was reminisce of something he once dreamed himself being a part of when he was not even four feet tall, but he shook that thought off and released a deep breath as he opened up the wiry metal fence door and walked up to the porch of the large abode. "Well, here's to hoping…" He drew in one last breath before knocking on the well polished oak door hiding the rest of the house from view.

Now, of all the things he was expecting, a giant of a giant man bearing an eerily similar appearance to himself(Why the _hell_ was he a squirt if this was his dad?!), with short blonde hair that spiked in every direction that it could with its shortness, and cobalt blue eyes, opening the door to the house and literally having to duck to see through the doorway was not one of them. "Can I help you?" His rough, scratchy voice cut through the tension Naruto was feeling, but instead of making it better, it only got worse as he stuttered and tried to find the right words for this conversation. "U-Uh, g-g-good afternoon, s-sir! I was, um, I was wondering, if, perchance, you would know, uuuuuuuuh…" Naruto winced at his own terrible dialogue, and cursed inside his head for him to get it together.

The man, who was wearing what looked like weekend attire consisting of a grey wife beater and blue jeans, however, thought the wince was for something else, as he glanced down at the teens right arm, seeing it entirely bundled up, indicating there was something wrong with it, and the way it was tied to his shoulder to make a form of sling made him believe the boy was having pains with his arm. "Would you like to come in to ask your questions?" Naruto, for his part, jumped at the sound of the man's voice again, and his eyes widened when he finally took in what was asked of him. "Oh! No, no no no! I wouldn't want to intrude, I just, uh…" "Nonsense!" The large man(Probably around 6'8, as he was well over a foot of Naruto's own 5'7 height.) gave a bellowing chuckle more fit for someone of Santa Claus's stature than some giant of a man, and clasped his hand onto Naruto's good shoulder, making him wince again(Though more in surprise than the pain the man thought it was.) as he was lead inside.

As Naruto was pulled along into an expansive living room, he couldn't help but look around at all the pictures hung on the equally yellow walls of the family home, all containing various pictures of the man pulling him into his home, and a variety of females, most likely his wife and daughters(He had sisters?!), and they all looked as happy as could be as he was gently pushed down onto a velvet sofa the same color as one of those red velvet cupcakes he's seen in bakeries a few times as the bear of a man sat himself in a recliner that was pitch black in color. "Now then, would you like some refreshments? I hear my wife makes the _loveliest_ cookies this side of Sanus." The bigger male chuckled again as Naruto nervously shifted his position on the couch, more out of anxiety than to find a more comfortable position.

"U-Uh, that's okay, thank you for asking, but I am good." "Nonsense!" Once more, the man made his decision for him as he called out to, who he assumed was, his wife. "Melyn! We have company! Could you be a dear and get us some refreshments?" At the name, Naruto couldn't freeze up any more if Haku was brought back to life( _Again_ -) and he made him a giant Naruto-cicle. "Oh? Who is it this time?" A beautiful voice of what Naruto thought was an angel(Wasn't that the same when he met who he thought was his mother the first time, too?) called out to the larger male from the kitchen, and he was about to shout back when he paused and rubbed his neck sheepishly and turned back to the still teen on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I tend to bring people into this house without so much as a word spoken between us and I forgot that this time it wasn't one of my pals." "U-Um, t-th-that's fine, sir. Th-The names Naruto." "Naruto, eh?" He raised a brow at him. "Strange name. No surname?"

At that, Naruto looked to the ground as another thing he has been painstakingly thinking about these last few weeks came to mind. "W-Well, before this, the name I thought was mine wasn't, really mine, as it turned out I wasn't the child of who I thought my parents were afterall." "I- see." This time it was the man's turn to wince as he undoubtedly brought back bad memories for the lad he brought into his home that he would have rather not bring up. "It's someone who wanted to ask me some questions, honey! Most likely for some paper or article or some such thing. Say's his names Naruto!" "Naruto? Well that certainly seems like a foreign name." "Indeed." The big male stroked his chin in thought as he turned back to his guest and looked him over. "Certainly doesn't look foreign, though. In fact, you look like me when I was younger." He narrowed his eyes as Naruto started to unconsciously sweat. "A _lot_ like me. Say, where'd you say you were from?"

"Er, that's, the thing, sir. I come from, a rather distant place, and I came here to look for people calling themselves, the _Arcs_ , and I was wondering if they had lived here still, for the information I received was from quite a few years back, and I feared it was outdated." "Aye, they live here. Why ya askin'?" He kept his eyes narrowed as Naruto gulped and tried to figure out how to tell them that he thought they were his real parents, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him how to do so.

Luckily for him, it was taken out of his hands once again, as an absolutely beautiful and tall blonde woman(SERIOUSLY?! WHY WAS HE A HALF-PINT WITH PARENTS LIKE THESE?!) with hair falling to her lower waist and wide, icy blue eyes strode into the room wearing a pink apron over grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt while carrying a tray full of ice tea. "Now, what are we talking about-" She took one look over to the couch and saw Naruto, before the tray fell to the floor with a clatter as her arms became numb and fell to her sides. "Honey?" The larger man who was most likely Amarillo if the information was still holding up, rushed out of his seat to his wife's side, as she continued to gaze absently at where Naruto was sitting. "Melyn? Say something, darling!"

"J-Jaune…" "What?" At that name, the man went still as well. "What about Jaune, baby?" "He's… Right…" She slowly lifted arm to point at an anxious and uncomfortable Naruto before she became a blur that slammed into a very much surprised Naruto. "MY BABY!" She sobbed into a shocked Naruto's shoulder as the man looked at them both in the same amount of shock. "H-Honey! Don't you think you are jumping to conclusions a bit too-" The chilling glare she sent the mans way was enough to send shivers up BOTH their spines. "A mother never forgets… The face of her child, Amarillo. And this face… This, gorgeous face… Is my baby boy that I gave birth to all those years ago." Now she was kicking up the water works as tears fell down her cheeks and she now held Naruto's own tear stained face close to her bosom, relishing in their closeness.

"My baby, my baby Jaune… You are finally home." She rocked him even as she tried to keep the sobs from escaping her mouth, and even as the largest person in the room joined them in their closeness and tear fest, and long after Naruto guiltily looked to the ground and closed his eyes to try and unsee the many faces that flashed through his mind at that.

"Yeah… Home."

* * *

"I can't believe my long lost son has returned- bah, what else did I expect from my own flesh and blood?!" Naruto's newly found father bellowed out to the world as they sat outside on the patio in a large picnic table meant to hold over ten people while laughing, while the now overjoyed and smiling mother held her once missing child close to her, keeping his head on her right shoulder as she rubbed his own gently while he took in everything around him. "So." He finally quieted down enough to question his son. "Jaune-" "Uh, I go by Naruto, now…" Seeing the man twitch and the mother flinch, he quickly gave his reasons. "Not that I don't like the name you gave me! It's just, well, I grew up with it, and it's all I really have besides the clothes on my back, anymore…"

Which wasn't a _complete_ lie, when you didn't think about the countless thousands of people that were indebted to you for saving the entire world and thought of you as some kind of royalty that came from the heavens to lead them into a prosperous age…

Yeah, best to leave that bit out, along with the fact he was basically crafted to be a child soldier(Naruto didn't know what the norm here was, so he wasn't going to try and broach that topic with a fifty foot pole.).

"We understand." Surprisingly, it was the mother that eased his worries for him as she rubbed his back soothingly. "But, if you don't mind us asking, baby, where did you come from? And where did you end up?" "Um, actually, I was kind of hoping you could tell me that. You see, back where I came from, no one knows how I ended up there- only that I appeared out of the blue one day." This was what he was really curious about(Aside from who his real parents looked and acted like, anyways, and those were already sated enough for today.), and wondered what really happened that day. "We… Honestly have no idea." His biological father scratched his chin in thought as his mother tightened her grip on him, most likely fearing he would up and disappear without a trace again if she let up her guard for even a second. "One minute you were in the nursery of the hospital, and the next, when we went to check up on you, you were gone!" Well, that was some disappointing news to hear.

He had really been hoping to figure out just what exactly happened at his birth, but all the evidence just apparently pointed to Kami just really hating him and sending him away from his original home.

"That's…" He sighed once more. "Just about what I expected, to be frank." "Speaking of where you come from…" "Oh, right! Well, I came from a settlement back in Mantle, but, uh, it didn't work out so good." Well, at least his uncomfortable at lying to them could be played off as remembering some bad memories. "Oh, you poor thing!" As his mother coddled him, his father seemed to remember something. "That's right, I forgot to ask, but what's with your arm?" His arm? "My arm? Right, well, I had a rather… _Uncomfortable_ run in with some Grimm, and it kind of, broke." "Broke?" The man raised an eyebrow as the mother glanced at him. "You mean _ripped off_?" Well, seemed he was found out. "... Yeah." Seeing as the charade was over, he reached with his left arm and pulled off his 'Right' arm that was covered entirely in bandages, revealing it to be nothing more than a piece of wood with a vague resemblance to an arm, and the stump of what remained of his actual arm was almost entirely covered by his rolled up sleeve.

"OH MY OUM!" The only female with them was currently freaking out at the sight of his lost appendage, and was already fussing over him even more(If that was even _possible_.), while the larger blonde was crying…

Tears of pride?

"*Sniff* That's my son! Fighting the world to the point he loses his own arm! I've only known you for an hour, and already I am so proud!" "AMARILLO!" At least his mother had the decency to look appalled. "This is serious! We need to get him to a hospital! And then we are making calls, mister! We need to contact Atlas and have them import a replacement for him straight away!" Replacement? "Ah, yeah, we do. Okay, I'll go get my keys-" "Woah woah woah!" He quickly got up before either of them could do anything and waved his… _Arm_ (Not helping!) in panic. "No need for all that! I got this protecting my village, and I am not ashamed to admit this was through no fault but my own. And I am also not ashamed to admit that I don't need some replacement to place on my arm. I want to make sure I remember this for a while, at least, so that a repeat doesn't happen…"

Well, 'Want' and 'Need' are different aspects, here, as he most certainly doesn't _need_ a new arm(He was already tied for the strongest being in his nation- in this one? He was easily the strongest even without it. Now, he wouldn't really _mind_ a new arm, but those robotic substitutes he has seen in catalogues and on the internet weren't really… What's the word he was looking for? Oh yeah- _reliable_! Seriously, one could punch from a Jonin would probably break the damn thing anyway. He was better off just slamming his stump of an arm into his enemies over that piece of crud.), but they didn't need to know that right now.

At his declaration, his new father couldn't stop the waterworks even if he tried. "*Sniff* Such a manly man- that's my boy!" His mother, on the other hand… "Young man." She said stiffly as she placed a hand down on his left shoulder. "You are getting checked up on, regardless of your wants or needs." "Mel- er, _mom_." That was gonna take some getting used to. "Trust me, I'm fine! I've already had the best doctors in the land look at it for me, and it isn't gonna be prone to infection or that other junk anytime soon. See?" Lifting the stump up for her to inspect, she did so with great scrutiny, but not seeing anything wrong or bad with it, she then reluctantly sat down on the bench, bringing him with her to cuddle with once more. "Well, fine. But you are getting checked regularly, got it?" The stink eye she shot him told him not to disagree, so he quickly agreed.

"Although, I _did_ want to ask one other thing-" Well, there was two, but the question on how the tall gene in the family apparently skips generations could come later. "That I was curious about when I saw all those pictures in the living room…" "Ah, of course! You must be wondering if you have any siblings!" "Yes, actually. Do I, and if so, when can I meet them?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to meet any possible brothers or sisters he had soon! "Well, for the first part, you _do_." Awesome! "Seven older sisters, in fact." That… What? "S-Seven?!" "What can I say? Your mother and I are very, _very_ busy." Even though he had only just met them, he couldn't help but be a bit disgruntled at the casual way his own father talked about such activities with the person who gave birth to him.

"Amarillo!" And so was his mother, apparently. "Not in front of our child!" "Right." Well, at least he had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "But, yes, you have seven older sisters- a pair of twins a little over a year older than you, a set of quintuplets two years older than you, and a sole sister that is older than all of you." At hearing that, Naruto himself couldn't help but blanch at the thought of bringing a set of _quintuplets_ into the world, among the various other siblings he had too. Looking at the woman who was his biological mother, she gained a grin similar to one of his own nervous ones and chuckled in the same fashion. "Heh heh, yeah, pushing them out isn't exactly one of my better memories, to be honest…" "Yeah, I'll say! I still feel phantom pains in the hand you crushed almost all my bones to dust in." The man rubbed his left hand soothingly while reminiscing in past memories.

"Ouch… In any case, when do I get to meet them?!" After hearing the excitement in his voice, his father couldn't stop himself from wincing at having to give him the bad news. "Sadly, they all go to a Huntress Academy, and the new term starts in three days so they are out either getting prepared for it or are traveling to the Academy as we speak, so you won't be seeing them in person for quite a while; at least half a year, until the Vytal Festival starts and we can go visit them for their matches." "Oh… Well, that's okay, I guess. I've waited seventeen years to see you guys, a few more months isn't really a problem." Hearing Naruto talk about his age, however, made a metaphorical light bulb appear over the top of his father's head. "Say, Naruto, you turned seventeen a few weeks back, correct?" "Um, yeah, I did."

At least he thinks he did- the time in the Elemental Nations was wonky compared to the rest of the world, so the middle of Fall there was about the end of Summer, here.

"So you did… And you lost your arm protecting your village from invasion, right?" "Uh, yeah?" Well, stopping Nagato counted as protecting it from invasion, right? "Then my only remaining question is-" He grinned fiercely as he slammed a palm onto the bench, cracking it from the force. "-How good a fighter are ya?"

* * *

"This certainly wasn't how I was expecting my week to turn out." Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head as he made his way slowly across the courtyard of Beacon Academy; a place of learning that taught young Hunters and Huntresses-in-training how to fight against the creatures he knows as 'Grimm', and in perfect honesty, _not_ someplace he wanted to spend the next few years, because, let's be real here.

What in the hell are they going to be able to teach _him_ \- a descendant of the Kami of Shinobi, the hero of the 4th Great Shinobi War, and strongest Jinchuriki of his generation?

Jack-squat, that's what.

Still, his father _did_ pull many-a-string to get him accepted into the place, and it DID hold the rest of his family he had yet to meet, so he supposed it wasn't all bad. He still would have liked to spend more time with his biological parents to get to know them better before doing this, but this just meant he could learn more about his sisters in the meantime it took for the Vytal Festival to come to town and he could reunite with his parents again then. But, the more he took in this place and it's people, the more he found he wasn't going to like this as much as he was trying to hype himself into doing.

That, and the fact he would have to do a _lot_ of research to pass these 'Classes' of his was not making this any easier on him.

And neither were the heated looks he was getting from the racists(Even though he wasn't a _faunus_ , damn it!), and the skeptic looks he was getting from students who had taken a notice of his right arm, or more specifically the sleeve of his track suit he had stapled at the elbow and shoulder to hold it place better than just rolling up his sleeve to it's absolute limit that clearly showed he was missing _something_ important.

Sure, some of the students looked clearly concerned about his lack of appendage, no doubt wondering what in the nine layers of hell a paraplegic was doing at a school for warriors in training, but he gave them no heed as he lost himself in his thoughts and took a look around the place.

" **Naruto."** For the first time in the last few days, his partner and best friend spoke up in his mind. 'I know, I felt it when I first entered Sage Mode to scout this place out; there's a faint source of power in the basement of this building. It feels like it's between life and death, most likely in some kind of coma or stasis.' That was another thing that he did not like about coming here- just what the hell were the staff doing in this place to have something like that on school grounds?!

" **Then I take it you also noticed** _ **that**_ **then, too?"** 'Indeed.' What Kurama was talking about was, of course, the fact that there was someone in this school that held _no_ emotion. Now, thanks to Kurama's power of being able to sense negative emotion, Naruto was able to feel that literally EVERYONE on this continent had some form of unpositive feelings- whether it was jealousy, anger, hatred, sadness, vanity, gluttony, they all had one. And being raised in the Elemental Nations, it was easy to feel what they felt all the time as well, and while emotions were high over there, it was NOTHING like what he was able to see over here.

Literally every single person had some emotion running high, and that was most likely why they all were having such trouble with these Grimm things in the first place. But, when he set foot on this campus, he was able to 'Feel' one person out the most- mainly because of his lack of emotions compared to everyone around him. And in Naruto's experience, that was never a good thing.

But, he thought to himself as he saw a black haired girl with red highlights in it fall to the ground on her butt, that was all the more reason to stay and protect his new found sisters from whatever crazy shit this academy was hiding inside it's walls.

"Howdy! You look like you could use a hand!" Did he really just say that?

Kill him- _please_.

While he was slowly dying on the inside, on the outside he had a large grin that just screamed 'I wanna be your friend, please accept that or else I'll punch you until you do!' as he held out his sole hand to help the young girl up from the ground. "Oh, um thanks- OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Her shouting fit would have had everyone's eyes on them right now, if it weren't for the fact they had all left the yard in search of the auditorium they were all meant to meet at. "Huh, this?" He waved around his third of an arm like it was no big deal and just continued to grin. "Nah, it's nothing! Got it from protecting my home, so it's all cool in my book!" Meanwhile, the young girl couldn't seem to pick her jaw up from off the ground at the casual way the blonde teen seemed to brush off missing a _limb_.

"But- you- arm- why-" "Wait, what time is it? OH CRAP! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" With that said, the once Uzumaki turned to a random direction and started slowly jogging(Which looked like more of a steroid fueled sprint to just about everyone else.) to find where he was meant to be at for the Freshmen speech. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" Not wanting to be left alone just yet, the small girl used her Semblance to chase after the boy, both equally lost and most likely going to miss the meeting.

* * *

"Phew, made it!" Naruto grinned as he finally entered the auditorium filled with other students, none the worse for wear after going on a wild goose chase across the school to find the room.

Ruby, on the other hand, could not say the same as she slowly crawled into the room, totally spent after trying to keep up with the stamina freak that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Arc. "We… Went through… The school… SIX TIMES!" "Was it six? I counted four. Huh." The blonde scratched his chin in thought before just shrugging. "Meh. Was never good with numbers anyway." "You… Are a… Stamina monster…!" A panting Ruby slowly stood up, still out of breath from her last excursion as Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I've been told." "Ruby!" They both looked over in the large crowd and saw a blonde beauty with lilac eyes waving the smaller of the two over. "I saved you a spot!" Naruto glanced at the beat, small girl. "Think she's talking to you, short stuff."

Oh how he has always wanted to be able to say that to someone around his own age.

"HEY! I HAVE BEEN DRINKING MILK- wait, I didn't get your name…" She looked around herself, trying to spot the blonde male from before, but failed to do so after a long search. "How does someone with no arm slip away like that?" She eventually muttered to herself as she went over to stand by her sister. "Pretty easily, once you get to my level, actually." Naruto whispered to himself on the ceiling, hidden in the shadow of a pillar as he waited for that one presence that didn't sit right with him to enter the room, as he could tell from the way it was walking it was headed this way.

He didn't have to wait long, either, as the presence entered, along with another, revealing an imposing man that stood half a foot taller than a six foot stature, along with an almost equally tall woman(WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THESE FREAKISHLY TALL PEOPLE IN THIS LAND?!) going up to the stage to no doubt give the speech they had all been waiting for.

Not that Naruto cared or even paid attention to it, as he observed the source of his worries, and those same worries only doubled as he took in more from the man.

He was, for all intents and purposes, a blank slate- not like those NE members Danzo used to be the leader of, because even if they were trained to hold their emotions in, they still had them, unlike the statue before him. And while he wanted to believe his father when he told him the headmaster was good and to trust him, even despite his 'Habits' as he had put it, he just couldn't find it in himself to do so, especially from what he had heard of the man from his father's call to the same man, who seemed a little _too_ interested to meet with the so-called missing son of the Arc line.

The way his eyes scanned the crowd frequently also told him he was trying to find him, but Naruto wasn't having any of it(Especially when he had a look in his eyes Naruto had only seen once, and when that time was when he was naught even seven and he had barged into the Sandaime's office, only to see a certain decrepit old man who was once the rival of said Hokage stare at him with eyes one would use to look at a weapon they just knew they had to have, he wasn't very keen to be put under any scrutiny any time soon.), so he just stayed in the shadows on the ceiling, waiting up there until the man left and the woman gave out her orders before slipping into the lockers rooms, changing out of his clothes to a long sleeve black shirt and pumpkin orange pajama pants, and sneaking into the lobby where they would be held for the night and finding a remote location where he was less likely to be bothered and finally falling to sleep.

Well, sleep was a relative term, considering he was a Shinobi trained to be alert at any moment, but still.

* * *

Waking up was a simple matter(Even if he was up before about 95% of the rest of the people there.), and he didn't waste any time to go to the cafeteria(Where they _didn't_ serve ramen- where was the complaint box when you needed it?!) for breakfast, where he spent most of the time after eating getting in tune with the nature in this land(Which was polluted as shit, as he had angrily found out- nowhere near as clean as it was back in the Elemental nations, and it showed by making the form a lot less powerful than what it usually was. Kurama, luckily, told him that if he kept up a routine of filtering the energy into his body, purified it, and released back into the world, he could slowly, but surely, clean up the place around him, which was a major relief.), and after it was closing in on the time of 'Initiation', he got up and headed to the locker rooms himself.

"You know, I feel like they could be wasting the time they use to make rocket _lockers_ on something a lot better." Naruto muttered to himself as he got his clothes and quickly changed into them(That was about it, actually, because he always has his Kunai and Shuriken on him, and with the Gudōdama, he could instantly have any weapon he could think of, so getting on was _kind_ of useless… Well, that and a lot of weapons were two handed and he, didn't really fit the bill for those.) and, checking to see if he had the time, went off further into the locker room to see if he could find anything interesting or people to talk to(Or even better; _prank_!).

"Wow!" And something _did_ catch his eye- an eye turning scarlet redhead with the same shade of hair his once thought mother(Seriously, if you think it was confusing for you, just think about how bad it was for _him_.) had, talking to an equally beautiful white haired girl with a light scar over her right eye(Not that it made her worse looking to him; if anything, it made her look better in his opinion.). Deciding it was time to use the 'Uzumaki-Namikaze-Arc' charm once more, Naruto confidently strode up to the two, and, once close enough, coughed into his fist to get their attention, which he did, and when he did-

He froze.

What the hell was he supposed to say to them?!

"Uh, nice weather we're having…?"

" **Smooooooth."**

Shut it, ya furball!

To his undying embarrassment, the white haired girl raised an eyebrow skeptically at him while the redhead giggled at his attempt at small talk. "Um, what I _mean_ to say is, it's nice weather for our Initiation, isn't it? Heh heh, heh… Oh Kami-Sama, this is so awkward." Naruto muttered that last part to himself and face palmed, _hard_ , while the redhead just giggled even more at his misfortune. "Well, I'm just gonna… _Go_ , before I say something even worse than sticking my foot in my mouth, like how much I love the red shade of your hair and how beautiful I find the one with the scar-" He froze, once more, when he found himself speaking _out loud_ and not in his mind as the one giggling flushed a little and the one with the scar started gaping with pink cheeks.

"Oh Kami, I did it again!" Naruto quickly left the room while shouting out his woes for all to here, ignoring everything as he went to go run around the school a few times to cool off.

These next few years were gonna be excruciatingly _loooooooong_.


	2. You don't need two arms to be awesome

**And I am back with another update for this story!**

 **... I had something to say a few days ago that I wanted to put in this AN, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it is now, so... Fuck it?**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who posted positive reviews(And for those who didn't, why in the** ** _hell_** **are you posting reviews to a story you either hated or didn't want to read?), I appreciate the support, and its why I even write this shit in the first place.**

 **Some of you seem to have been confused in the first chapter as well, and Naruto, as of chapter one, has yet to introduce himself to anyone, and only refers to himself as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Arc(Because, you know, it is his literal full name.), but as for everyone else, they will know and refer to him as either Naruto Uzumaki, or Naruto Arc(Seriously, though, that name sounds so wrong to say.).**

 **As for the stories name... I don't know, I had nothing better to use, thought it fully explained what this story entails, so I used it. If I come up with a better one in the future, I'll use it, but for now it is what it is.**

 **I also know I'll be getting questions about his sisters, and some of them WILL be making an appearance next chapter, so don't you worry about them, let** ** _me_** **worry about blank- wait, shit, I fucked that up!**

 **In addition to all those things, I am looking to get a proper profile picture(Because, while I love Meowstic and find happy Espurr absolutely** ** _adorable_** **, he/she/it(I don't judge.) is not going to draw viewers in... Or maybe he/she/it will, I don't know.) or even story cover art if you will allow it, so if you know someone or ARE someone who can make artwork, hit me up, ya?**

 **Side note: The words in bold and with parenthesis are Kurama talking, and yes, I made him, and, to an extent, Naruto, aware and able to break the fourth wall. Big whoop, wanna fight about it? Anyway, read, eat, or otherwise sexualize this chapter and LOVE YOUR SENPAI!**

About five minutes after making a fool of himself, our favorite Shinobi hero was now standing at the edge of a cliff with the rest of the prospective students hoping to attend this academy, standing on what naruto presumed was a spring loaded mechanism that was going to launch them into the forest below(That seemed rather dangerous, but considering he has battled the dead, fought an ancient beast that was the embodiment of hate, and sealed away a veritable goddess, what did he know? **(Nothing, obviously, if you have to ask yourself that.)** SHUT IT, KURAMA!).

Why would the staff do that to the unsuspecting students?

Hell if he knew. He was just starting to think these people were sadists that got their jollies off fucking with the student body at large.

Opting to ignore(He was doing that a lot here, wasn't he?) whatever spewed forth from the mouth of the man Naruto was now sure was the next coming of Danzo, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the nature around them, taking in everything he could.

He wasn't all that worried about the Grimm or whatever else he might encounter in this test, because if was rabid wild animals, Naruto was almost always one with nature nowadays, and animals _loved_ that shit, and if it were actual Huntsmen and Huntresses, well- he would hand them their asses on a platter(Pun totally intended.). The Grimm were never an issue to begin with when he entered the land, either, so if that's what awaited them, he wasn't gonna sweat it(Turned out the bastards just didn't seem to notice him on their radar and it was like he was invisible to them… Might have to do with him conquering his dark side all that time ago, and purifying the Chakra of the most malevolent being in what was likely the entire planet for his own use, but until he could test those theories, they were just that.), so all he really needed to do was find out how to finish this test and… Finish the test.

Man, even his _thoughts_ sounded lame to him at this point.

"Now are their any questions?" Oh Kami-Sama, he was staring straight at him. "No? Good." And with that, the students got into their 'Landing strategy' poses(Why the hell did that ginger kid look like he was about to wrestle a fucking bear(AN: Seriously. I went back for reference. He looks like he is about to either take a shit, or wrestle a large, hairy oiled up man. No joke, look it up. RWBY. Volume 1. Episode 4. 6:55. Can't miss it. Hilarious as shit.)?), he suppose they were called, and waited for the launch pads to fling them into the air. Looking to the left a bit, he saw Ruby looking nervous as all get out, so when she glanced over to her right, Naruto made sure to give her a confident grin and a thumbs.

It seemed to work at least somewhat, as she returned it with a shaky smile of her own and a thumbs up as well before she was launched with the rest of them.

After that, it was just himself and the two teachers, which he quickly realized and cursed his own stupidity for getting lax enough to allow such an event to occur. "So, this is the long lost son of the Arc's." While Ozpin was content to drink from his mug, Naruto was a lot less so, and, utilizing Jiton, manually activated his launch pad himself and sent him flying through the air like the rest of them(Though not before seeing the strict looking blonde ladies surprised face and the… Well, the other didn't show anything and just continued to sip from his cup, which kind of pissed Naruto off if he was being honest here.).

While soaring through the air, he looked all around the ground below for the place these 'Relics' would be held, but thanks to the dense foliage, he couldn't pinpoint where they would be at. "Damn." Naruto cursed to himself as he eventually hit the pinnacle of his ascent, and started falling to the ground thanks to gravity. Not wanting to explain how in the nine hells he survived over a 250 foot drop(Much less _without_ Aura- wait, could he even unlock his Aura, did he even _need_ to unlock his Aura? Questions for later.), he chose the nearest tree to land on the branch of, and surveyed the area from there. "Hm. Cameras everywhere; that's gonna be a pain to get around." He mused to himself as one particular camera honed in on his location.

Too bad he wasn't in the mood to give the headmaster a show, now wasn't it?

Jumping to the next tree in the line, he quickly set a pace of tree hopping that even with all the camera's watching the area, it was hard to keep on him, if not impossible, and he soon found himself on the last tree before a clearing with stone ruins that was most likely the place where the relics were held. "Okay, this looks like a spot to hide things if I've ever seen one. But where are the relics at, though…" Naruto jumped down from his hiding spot and walked up to the ruins, curious as to where the school had hidden them. But when he got a closer look, it was rather obvious to see that the 'Relics' weren't so much relics as they were just game pieces placed on pedestals(Oh come on, they didn't even TRY to hide them!).

"Now, I'm not an archeologist, or anything along those lines, but even I know these can't be considered relics." He picked up a small piece that resembled a castle. "Especially when they look and feel like they were either bought or made within the last _week_." Shaking his head at the insanity of it all, he just pocketed the piece inside the pocket of his jacket and started making his way back to the cliffs. "Well, this was easily the biggest farce of a test that I have ever had the displeasure of being a part of... Er, scratch that, at least I didn't have a man double my age slamming his fingers into my poor-" He didn't get to finish the thought, however, as rumbling came forth from the forest in front of him, and the same redhead from earlier that day came sprinting out of it, looking out of breath.

"Uh, you okay there-" "You have a partner?!" That was rather sudden. "No, I didn't meet anyone yet-" "Perfect!" Without any further prompting, she picked him up(He also couldn't help but notice she was _also_ taller than him- he was destined to forever be a midget, wasn't he?) and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started running the opposite way he was trying to go before. "You realize that the cliff is the _other_ way, right?" "Yes! And so is _that_!" Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked forward(Which was her backwards with the way she was manhandling him.), and saw a diminutive(Look, when you have fought several story tall monsters made of Chakra like he had, and even have one stuck in your _gut_ , it takes a lot to impress a guy.) Grimm in the vague shape of a scorpion trampling it's way towards them, trying to catch them(Or the girl, in this case, as like he said, _invisible_.) and most probably snip them alive.

"So?" " _SO_?! Are you seeing what I am seeing?! There's no way either of us can kill that thing before it kills US! It's impossible!" Pfffft. He couldn't help the snickering that left his orifice at the sheer thought of _anything_ being impossible to _him_.

He was the one that set the precedent of making the impossible possible here!

"Relax." Looking around to see if there were any cameras around, he was surprised, but also delighted to see the girl had dragged him into some sort of blind spot for the things, so his next act wouldn't be caught on film for that indifferent headmaster to get his stingy hands on. Wiggling free of the girls grip on his back to ensure he didn't fall off, he landed on the ground in a crouch, with the girl sending him a look that made it clear that she thought he was one hat short of being mad. Standing back up, Naruto reached inside his tracksuit with his left arm and subtly summoned up a Gudōdama that quickly altered into a Bō staff for him for him to use as he made a show of pulling it out of his jacket.

Twirling it with skill that someone with only one arm really shouldn't have, Naruto stopped the claw that tried to slam into him with his weapon and kicked up his right leg, veering the other one off it's course of his head. Using the creatures confusion over pondering just what the _hell_ person had just stopped it from killing the girl, Naruto retracted his Bō from it's stalemate and proceeded to stab it into one of its many eyes, making it screech in pain and instinctively try to slam its tail down on the offender. Jumping over it to avoid the attack, Naruto, being the Shinobi he was, landed without putting any more weight on top of the tail as it went back to its previous position, and waited until the tip was dangling just above its head to kick off and _slam_ the Gudōdama into the tail, sending it rocketing down onto the head and effectively killing it.

"Well _that_ was disappointing." He landed back on the ground without any issue while the scorpion like Grimm behind him was already in the midst of vanishing and his new partner gaped at the event that had just transpired before her. "Oh, hope you don't mind that I already picked up our piece for us." Fishing out the Rook from his pocket, he showed it off to the still stunned girl. "You know, if you keep that up, your face will freeze like that." And with that, Naruto walked past the girl to get back to the ruins to await their future teammates, while closing her dropped jaw.

Walking back out into the clearing(After getting rid of the Gudōdama, of course.), he saw that a group of students had already gathered at the architecture, and one of those people happened to be the girl who he had talked to yesterday so he decided to go up and converse with them. "Heya!" He gave off his trademark grin as he approached the other teens. "See Yang?! I TOLD you he was real!" He then sweatdropped as the small black haired girl started pointing frantically at him for his fellow blonde to see. "Indeed he is, little sis. But you neglected to inform me of just how _handsome_ he was. Me-ow." To Naruto's confusion, the blonde haired girl stared at him with half lidded eyes and tried to imitate the purring sound cats make while throwing a claw-like motion his way.

Did she have some kind of animal fetish? Because Ero-Sennin once told him to steer clear of women like that(Something about fur magnets and indirectly kissing an animal cock of some kind, he thinks? He never understood why that man loved talking about chickens so much...).

"And he actually IS missing an arm. Man, that must make you some kind of prodigy at killing Grimm if they allowed you in here!" As the younger girl started berating the blonde haired one for not showing any 'tact', Naruto could only blink and stand there, stunned at what she said. Not once, in his whole life, had he been called a prodigy of _anything_ (Sure, he's been called a genius of hard work numerous times by Bushy-Brows and Bushier-Brows-Sensei, but a _prodigy_? Never.). He's always had to work his ass off for everything in his life- teaching himself the Kage Bunshin, learning the Rasengan, creating the RasenShuriken, becoming a sage, beating Kurama to gain access to his Chakra, all of it was earned through sheer force of will, not because he was really prodigal at things like Kakashi-Sensei, or Itachi, or even Sasuke.

And now that he was called one for the first time in his life, he couldn't help but feel… Kind of offended, actually, for being placed on the same level as Sasuke-Teme and his pervert of a Sensei who's favorite pastime is to read porn in public.

"Right! I totally forgot to get your name yesterday!" Coming back down to Remnant form his thoughts, he saw the red caped teen rubbing her head sheepishly as she asked for his name. "My names Ruby, and this is my sister, Yang." "Oh yeah, I suppose I didn't give that out. Name's Naruto, uh, Arc." Man, he's so used to adding Uzumaki to his name that anything else just felt, _wrong_. "I also go by Naruto Uzumaki, though." "Two names?" "And _foreign_ at that?" The two females were rather curious about that. "Yeah, before a couple weeks ago, I thought the second one was my real name and was using it for basically my whole life, but then I found that who I thought were my parents _weren't_ my parents, and that my real parents had the name 'Arc'. So then I went on to find them, talked to them, found out I had seven sisters that attended this same academy, and here I am!"

They tried to keep their jaws off the ground, they really did.

"Wow, Whiskers, sounds like you've had an eventful month." Naruto snorted. "You have _no_ idea." Glancing behind the two, he saw a black haired girl with a bow on the top of her head idly reading a book and a male with long black hair ending in pink highlights trying to calm down a hyperactive ginger who was currently prancing around with the other castle piece on the top of her head. Taking a quick headcount in his head, Naruto found there to be an odd number. "Hey, aren't you guys missing one? There's only five people here, including me and my partner." Who he _totally_ needed to get the name of whenever she shows up again…

"HEEEEEEEY!" Looking up along with everyone else, his question answered itself. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MEEEEEE?!" "Wait, did you jump off a Grimm to get here?" "Errrrrrr- no?" Watching the Nevermore fly above them while the white themed girl hung on for dear life, Naruto couldn't help but think she was lying to him. "She's gonna fall." "She'll be _fine_." "She's falling." True to observation, the girl was now hurtling towards the ground in a screaming heap. "Soooooo, any of you gonna do anything, or-" Gazing at the other students, he sent them an expectant expression. "Mmmm, no, not really." "I was never a big fan of her, anyways." "PANCAKES!" "I have to watch Nora." "OH GOD, I GOT MY PARTNER KILLED!" He sweatdropped.

"Wow, I'm glad the fate of the world rests in all _your_ hands." Reaching into his jacket once again, he lifted up the Bō staff to the sky and aimed it at the falling girl. ' _For once Orochimaru was useful for something_.' With that thought, he gripped the weapon harder and the pole outstretched just like the Kusanagi did and sped past the screaming girl, catching her by her bolero jacket and slamming into the startled Nevermore by _pure_ coincidence. Withdrawing the Gudōdama from the sky, the girl slowly lowered to the ground as the weapon shrank in size and the still confused Nevermore fell _conveniently_ into the canyon directly below itself, never to be heard from again **(Naruto, the people get it by now.** (You never know, Kurama, you never know.) **Not if you're you, you certainly don't...)**.

"What was _that_?!" As a starry eyed Ruby inspected his Bō up and down to see how it worked, the thing finally retracted enough to the point the white haired female could fall to the ground without becoming injured. "How could you just _leave_ me up there?!" "Hey, I said to jump!" As the two starting bickering, Naruto looked around to see if he could spot his partner, and frowned when he couldn't spot her. The clearing wasn't _that_ far from where they had ran to, surely, so where-

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Oh, there she was. Running away from well over a couple dozen of Grimm- wait, what? "Pyrrha?" Now how did the white clothed girl know his partner's name, and he didn't? "What are you- OH MY OUM!" "That is a _lot_ of Grimm!" Slowly but surely, everyone noticed the growing horde of monsters following the poor girl, and as they did, panic began to seep in. While everyone began to turn tail and run from the group of Grimm, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was what everyone who he had ever beaten down on with Kage Bunshin had felt when they saw hundreds upon hundreds of blonde devils charging at them, ready to beat them bloody.

He'd like to think he was scarier than some weird black wolves and bears wearing Halloween masks, though **(Maybe if they were one foot tall and made out of** _ **plush**_ **, sure.** (Not helping, furball.) **Who said I was here to** _ **help**_ **?)**.

Looking over his shoulder at the retreating teens, and back at the rampant creatures hell bent on tearing them all to pieces, Naruto sighed. He was hoping to breeze through this without having to do much to alert him to the workings of that creepy headmaster, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen as these things would most likely catch up to them once they tired out, and one of those idiots would get it into their head to sacrifice themselves to let the others live(Oh Kami, this is what everyone who's ever worked with him thought about himself, as well.), and he honestly wouldn't put it past the indifferent school leader to let them _do_ that, so as to either make that teen a martyr for the rest of the student body to look up to and no doubt manipulate it into his favor to control and lead them better, or just see how things pan out and see if he can unlock some kind of bullshit hidden ability or trait that the person has hiding inside of the, or some stupid shit like that so he can use it for himself.

So with that thought in mind, Naruto thought that maybe slaughtering a few dozen masked freaks wouldn't be too bad a trade-off to either screw up that Ozpin's plans or just save innocent lives down the road that these beasts might eventually take.

Twirling his Gudōdama in its staff form, he once again lengthened it to an absurd size and took a stance similar to a sports player he had seen play some sort of game on his parents television in the short time he had been with them. Winding up for some power in his next move, he swung the weapon like a bat, crashing into the front row of the beasts and sending them flying into the air and out of sight, already vanishing in a wispy smoke during their trip. Shortening his Bō staff once more, he charged towards the nearest wolf looking monster while they all looked around confused(Okay, _seriously_ , he knew they wouldn't be able to sense him coming, but he couldn't actually be _invisible_ to them, right?) and shot the staff straight through its mask and it ended up out the other side of its head.

Flipping over the dissolving body, he chucked it at a group of five of the same creatures, causing them to topple over onto the ground. He jumped into the air above them and morphed the end of his Gudōdama into a giant mallet, before heaving it onto the disorientated Grimm and squashing them in the newly created crater in the ground. Leaping over to one of the bigger bear like animals of darkness, he climbed on top of its back and stabbed his pole **(Ha!** (Shut it, Kurama!) **That was funny, and you know it!)** into its neck, causing it to choke and slowly suffocate to death while Naruto forced it into its hind legs, and grabbed ahold of its large, meaty paws(Well, one of them anyway- only so much you can do with one arm.) and started whacking away at the other surrounding Grimm. Feeling his ride slowly fade soon after, he withdrew his weapon and hopped further ahead and stuck his Gudōdama into the ground.

Seeing the crowd of Grimm he stuck himself into, he hefted himself onto the Bō and started spinning around, sending out kicks and hammering his legs into the monsters hard enough to crack lob off heads **(Yeah, you work that pole, Naruto. Heh heh heh…** (I don't even know what that _means_!) **Meh. Not my fault the author made you innocent as hell.)** in helicopter fashion. Finishing his onslaught with a flair of his lower limbs, he landed on the ground and took out his current weapon while getting a head count of the rest of the diminished army of beasts. "Whaaaaaat? There were like, 60 of you before and now there's only 20 left? Talk about disappointing." Clenching his sole fist, his Gudōdama shifted itself from a staff into a guardless katana. "Oh well, might as well not half-ass things while I'm at it." Crouching low, he sped towards a smaller of the bear like things and sliced it in half before it could blink.

Doing similar actions to two other of the annoying creatures, it would seem they all finally gathered _some_ semblance of intelligence, and decided a retreat was the best option at the moment. But Naruto wasn't feeling so nice, today. "I wonder where _they_ are going, Naruto?" He mused to himself as he speared his sword into the ground and formed a half ram seal with his left hand. "Obviously to the afterlife, other Naruto." Suddenly, small tags that he had placed on ten of them during his earlier rampage on one of their kin lit up in a small blaze, before those same ten soulless abominations became smears on the ground. Plucking the Gudōdama from the ground again, he threw it with precise aim into the rear end of the last of the large bears, and the result was as sickening as it was amusing as it stuck into his ass, and soon after Naruto willed it to grow, shot out of its mouth from the opposite end.

Shooting towards his weapon, he grabbed before it could hit the ground after the mindless critter died and poofed out of existence, and he lengthened the size of the blade into something even Samehada would be jealous of. "And then there were-" He heaved the giant blade and easily sliced the remaining enemies that were trying to run away in half. "-None!" Grinning to himself, he returned the sword into its original orb state and sheathed it to… Wherever the hell those things went when he wasn't using them **(So eloquent, Naruto. You should become a poet with verses like those.)**. Naruto wondered just how far he had to go to catch up to the others and how much time he had to make up a believable cover-up story, though judging from the sun's current position, he'd say more or less five minutes… That time might be increased, however, because he most certainly couldn't remember the exact area they had run off into.

So with a sigh, he condemned himself to walking in the general direction of what he _hoped_ he remembered them running off to, because Kurama was being a dick and not helping by laughing his ass off at his own jokes.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Luckily for the one armed boy, performing jutsu with only one hand wasn't necessarily _impossible_ , just very difficult, and doing it with NO hand signs at all, like what he had to do in this case scenario, was even harder and much more Chakra consuming. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, was used to doing the impossible and had Chakra to spare, so summoning a toad like that was just about as hard as breathing(The training he did at Mount Myōboku also had a hand in that, but still.).

Currently, Naruto was holed up inside the bathroom of his new dormroom(He made sure to disable any and all cameras he found inside the room, and then went on to find the ones the sicko who set all this up installed in the bathroom as well. Seriously, he was one strike away from suing the _hell_ out of this school-) of the newly formed PRAN(Team 'Prank', officially dubbed so after the staff of the academic institution entered their classrooms about five minutes after Initiation finished, only to find literally _every_ piece of furniture stuck to the ceiling with some form of homemade super glue that only seemed to come off with liberal use of ungodly amounts of heat that they couldn't produce themselves, so they would be having to forestall classes for a week while experts came in and fixed everything up. Sadly **(For them, at least.)** , no one could figure out who did the deed, and the only evidence they had was that it had to be a first year because the other students in senior years weren't arriving until the next day. They all suspected his team, though, because he didn't exactly look innocent with his shit eating grin, and Nora wasn't helping by laughing so hard she passed out. They couldn't pin him however, because they knew for a fact that he was in the forest participating in Initiation. Heh, heh, gotta love Kage Bunshin.), consisting of Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and the leader(Did you really expect anything different?), Naruto Arc.

He wasn't really upset about team placements, and he already knew from the look on that Ozpin's face that he would be made leader, and as much as Naruto didn't want to lead his fellow teenagers, he just sucked it up and thought of it as great training for when he would be made Hokage.

Speaking of Hokage, though-

"Kōsuke." Needless to say, when the toads had learned of the revival of the once deceased clan member along with everyone else in Konoha after Pein's invasion, they threw a massive celebration that Naruto was forced into attending. The young sage didn't like thinking about it much, because it brought on terrible memories of the first(And only time, he promised himself!) time he had drank alcohol and gotten drunk(It actually took 10 Gamabunta sized bottles before he could even start to feel the effects of the drinks, and while Naruto enjoyed the fact that he had outdrank the boss toad in his own game, he was taking very frequent potty breaks by the end of the night because of it.), and the unholy headache the morning after was very much _not_ worth the effort.

"Yeah, boss?" Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sealed scroll that he handed to the small red and blue animal summon. "I need you to give that to Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, and don't let _anyone_ else even KNOW about it, got it?" "Yeesh, boss. You make it sound like the fate of the world lies inside the contents of this scroll, what's going on?" The toad swallowed the scroll like just about every other summon the teenage ninja has come across, and crossed his arms. "Something fishy is going on at this place, and I don't like it. First I feel a faint life signature at the very bottom of this school with sage mode with some kind of energy that I've never felt before, then I see the headmaster for the first time and he is way too indifferent to the goings on at his own academy, and the worst part is, he has a look in his eyes that is much too similar to Danzo to either be a good thing, or a coincidence."

At the name of the very man that had killed him back in Pein's invasion, the talking animals eyes hardened. "That's not good. If that is the case, you need to get out of here and fast, boss. I've seen what someone like Danzo can do firsthand, and threat to Konoha or not, it's not worth your life to stay." While Naruto was heartened to hear that his summons thought of his safety before anything else, he needed to stay here to both monitor and, if need be, fix the situation at hand. "I appreciate the concern, Kōsuke, but if my gut is correct, Konoha isn't the only place that could be in danger because of this. And I'll be damned if I let the world burn when I have the ability to stop it."

Heaving a sigh of exhaustion, he ruffled his hair with his only hand.

"Still. As much as I like to think I've curbed my arrogance in the last few years, I know for a fact that even without an arm, I am the strongest Shinobi of Konoha- hell, in the entire Elemental Nations, with the exclusion of Sasuke. If anyone's fit to do this, it's me. Besides that, these 'Hunters' as they are called, would have barely been considered a threat to me back when I first returned to the village after my training trip with Ero-Sennin. But now? I could honestly say I could rule over all these continents with an iron fist if I so chose."

Not that he ever _would_ (That was more Kurama's cup of tea. **(Damn straight.)** ), mind you, but the fact was he could.

"Mmm. Even the worst of men will clutch at a straw if he's drowning, boss." "Trust me, I know." That same exact thing happened to all five hidden villages who teamed up to battle against the Akatsuki, after all. "Well, if you're so sure." He still seemed skeptical at this point, but knew there really wasn't anything he could do about it. "Oh! And tell Baa-Chan that when I can successfully nab this person I mentioned in the scroll, that I will be transporting her to the only place I think will be safe for them- obviously the village." "You got it." With that last piece of information, the toad poofed away to do its job as Naruto sighed once more and left the bathroom, revealing that it was the middle of the night and all his teammates were sleeping.

Quietly sneaking past the others to make it to his own bed, Naruto sat down onto it and put his sole arm behind his head while he contemplated what to do next.

Well, for starters he would need to find out just what Ozpin was plotting with the near dead body deep down underground, then, depending on whether or not the school was actually storing bodies down there for their nefarious purposes, Naruto would… _What_?

Truth be told, there wasn't really anything he _could_ do. He only just came to this land, while the teachers here(Or so he was told.) have been here for decades, and have made names for themselves that put them far above his own in the eyes of the locals, so even if they were taking and experimenting, or(Kami forbid.), KILLING the students that came here, who would believe him? Even if he provided sufficient evidence, what's to say that they couldn't pin that on HIM?

Or(And this was the one he was afraid of the most, by far.)... Who would even _care_?

He's seen the treatment of faunus by human hands, and seen the hate those same faunus hold over the differing race, and it wouldn't be too far-fetched in the Shinobi's eyes if, by chance, the things down there were all faunus related, that the humans who are in charge here wouldn't really be too upset or offended. Hell, if anything, they might CONDONE that sort of thing! And if the victims were human, he wouldn't put it past the faunus to laud it over the heads of the other humans, and then start something bigger than Naruto ever intended to shut down, and thus in the ensuing chaos, be sweeping the original problem under the rug.

And he couldn't just _kill_ them(Naruto was Naruto through and through. He had his morals, and killing was strictly against them.) if that were the case, so, as much as he hated to, he would have to bide his time to wait for an appropriate moment to expose them to the rest of the world without any turn arounds that could happen to him or others in the process.

Or maybe he would just talk to Kurama in the morning about it when he woke up from his sleep and hope he some plan that Naruto himself couldn't' think of…

* * *

"Naruto, over here!" Glancing around the training room with the rest of his team, Naruto found the short and not-so-short sister duo of Ruby and Yang(Was he annoyed that his fellow blonde along with his giganto partner and male teammate were taller than him? Pfft, of course not! **(Naruto, you can't even lie to yourself, well.)** NO ONE ASKED YOU, FURBALL!) waving them over while their respective partners just stood at the back, trying to blend into the background.

"Heya, shorty!" Yang greeted him when they all approached their sister team. "Sup, cow tits. Cross any nice construction sites to get leered at recently?" Not one to take a teasing laying down, Naruto laid it on thick. "I don't know, you parked in any good handicap spaces lately?" Naruto hummed and crossed his arm across his chest. "Hm. Touche." "Yang!" Ruby, for her part, was mortified that her sister would be so blunt about making fun of someone missing an entire limb. "Oh relax, little sis, it's all in good fun, right?"

When Yang went to turn to get her confirmation, however, she was shocked to see Pyrrha hugging a downcast Naruto. "It's okay, Naruto…" "I-I know, its just… I get really sensitive when people make fun of my arm, you know?" As the male started sniffling- _SNIFFLING_ \- while his partner rubbed his back in comfort, Ruby glared at her sister heatedly. "All in good _fun_ , huh?" "I thought… _What_?" As her sister also went over and started patting his back while reassuring him that her sister didn't mean anything by it, Naruto shifted his head that was placed on Pyrrha's shoulder so that he was looking directly at her, and neither of the girls could see the coy smirk on the boys face that left Yang gaping and trying to come up with a response.

That-That little shit _played_ her!

"Okay, I think I'm better, now." Returning his face to a neutral look, he was glad he had sent his message of 'Don't mess with the prank GOD' to his yellow haired companion. After releasing the boy from her embrace, Pyrrha couldn't stop the curiosity that peaked inside of her when she saw the folded sleeve of his jacket that held his destroyed limb. "Naruto, if it's not too painful to talk about, what-" "Happened to my arm? Sure, I don't mind." Feeling slightly shocked that she was read so easily, she shook it off and leaned in along with the others to hear the story on what happened to him to give him that sort of injury.

"You see, once upon a time, there was this boy. This boy was _easily_ the gayest prick the land had ever seen!" The looks on their faces made it impossible _not_ to laugh as they were stunned and horrified at the path this story was taking(Hey, they always say that the winners get to make the history, and he totally won that last fight, so he'll tell the story however the hell he wants to!). "Okay, okay, I might have exaggerated a _little_. In truth, this guy was my best friend, but he wasn't really all there in the head because he lost several people close to him years earlier, and soon after we started our training to become, uh, _Huntsman_ , he left our village to go off to be trained by someone he thought could give him more power than anyone else in our village. So I tried to stop him, failed, and-" "And _that's_ how you lost your arm?!"

Sending a dry look to the red cloaked offender, he continued on. "No, it isn't. Several years later, my friend finished his training, and left to go after the man who killed his family-" Several gasps left them at that. "-And he _succeeded_ in getting the revenge he so sought after. But then, he became lost. His one and basically only purpose was fulfilled, so what else was there to do? Not long after that, though, an intense battle between my village and its enemies, uh, the _Grimm_ started up, and-" "And you lost your arm in the battles that came!" Glaring at the person who interrupted him this time(The sister of the last offender.), he kept it up for a few seconds before moving on. "And in the middle of the chaos of battle, he actually joined back up on our side, and thanks to our combined efforts, we beat back the Grimm. Sadly, though, that wasn't the end of it as a Primordial… _Grimm_ -" Were those a thing? "-Appeared on the battlefield, and, in one move, dealt with all but me, my friend, our third teammate, our old teacher, and our teachers estranged teammate. The fight was intense, with our teachers friend sacrificing his life to save me, and-"

"And you fought the Grimm, but lost your arm in the process?" "How about _you_ all tell the story, as you seem to know what comes next before ME!" Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha blushed red and chuckled apologetically. "We fought the Grimm, and with all our combined efforts, we beat it, and saved the w- village! But, being the gay prick he was, my teammate wanted to kill our village leader in their weakened state and become the leader themself." Everyone jumped in shock at the surprise turn of events. "Trust me, if you think YOU were surprised, you have no idea how I was feeling. Obviously I wasn't about to let that go down, so we started an epic fight that easily surpassed anything even our own leader was capable of that scarred the very ground on which we stood! As the fight continued on, we were still very tired form the battles before hand, so soon we were both on our last legs, and decided one last attack would decide it all, and-"

"And his attack blew or chopped off your arm?" This time it was Blake that intervened, and while everyone was expecting another outburst from the volatile teen and prepared themselves accordingly, they were disappointed when he just shrugged. "Yeah, actually. I lost my arm to him." Everyone was silent…

"WHAT?!" For all of five seconds.

"Yeah, bastard had an edge over me, but I still beat him in the end." Because- and he was willing to admit this- while his Rikudō Sennin mode was bull shit, Sasuke's Rinnegan was even _more_ horse shit, and he stole the Chakra of the trapped Biju to power himself, and even stole Naruto's OWN Chakra, and yet somehow lost still(Naruto accredited it to being fucking awesome.). "You lost your _arm_ , to someone you claim is your FRIEND?!" "Oh yeah, totally. He might have been a bastard and probably still _is_ , but I showed him the errors of his way, and of course gave as good as I got." Naruto grinned toothily as flexed his arm and moved to place his hand on it, only to realize once again that he was still missing an arm.

"You know, that just gets more depressing each time it happens…"

Shaking his head and putting down his arm, he went on with his explanation. "Yeah, we're still best friends. He was just a bit… _misguided_ , before. But now we're cool! And the village is safe thanks to his help as well, so it's all good!" Okay, he knew it was a strange story(Ever to _himself_.), but their faces and responses to this was a bit ridiculous. "Anyway, what did you call us out here for, Ruby?" That seemed enough to knock the young girl from her reverie, as she coughed into her fist and recomposed herself. "Right! Seeing as how we have the week off because of someone messing with the classrooms throughout Beacon-" Naruto couldn't help the slight smirk that formed from Nora's snorting to try and avoid outright laughing and Weiss' glare.

He knew that the white themed teen thought well of all authority figures and the teachers of this school, respecting them greatly. Which is why it was that much funnier to him when she became enraged at some 'Childish buffoon who had wasted time they could have spent attending class by pulling an immature prank'.

As a childish buffoon who had wasted time they could have spent attending classes by pulling an immature prank, he took great offense, until she got it in her head that he did it(Which, he did, but nobody knew that… Or could prove it, at least.), at which point she went off on him. Then whenever it was brought up in her presence and he was there, he took great joy in lauding it over her head.

Like now.

"-I thought it would be a good idea to train up with that off time!" While everyone seemed to think it was at least a decent idea, the black haired girl Naruto thought was named Blake just looked indifferent, while Weiss seemed to take it horribly if the glare she sent the young girl was anything to go by.

"Or we could be using it to actually _study_ for the classes that we'll be attending in another week." Yang groaned as her sisters teammate just kept bringing up horrible suggestions. "Yeah, but that's _boring_. It's fight-fight time, and I've been wanting a piece of red hot over there ever since I saw her at this school!" Grinning in excitement as the weapons on her wrists started to morph into their battle form, the other students also got out their weapons of choice, even a reluctant Weiss.

"Team vs Team?" A smiling Ruby asked a still confused Naruto that hadn't brought out his Gudōdama yet. "Uh, I'm not sure I'm really up to the task of fighting, right now…" Well, he wasn't prepared to not utterly destroy anyone he has to fight yet, if more to the point, but same concept. "Oh come on, shorty! You can't use the one arm card forever, you know?" Pyrrha, still thinking he was sensitive about that subject, scowled- honest to goodness _scowled_ \- and shot off in a blur and reappeared with her shield slamming into the blonde girls stomach.

"Oooph!" Said blonde grunted and was forced back several feet from her starting position, and just when it looked like she was recovered, Pyrrha came at her and started hacking and slashing at an alarming rate.

"Uuuuuuuh…" Naruto was still hesitant on this, but the others seemed intent on finding out which team was the best, and Nora let out a battle cry(Read: A battle yodel.) while jumping into the air and slamming her hammer down on a yelping Weiss, who barely dodged out of the way at the last second. Ren and Blake locked eyes for a few moments before they both shrugged and rushed towards each other, locking blades when they met in the middle. "Okay, Naruto!" The teen glanced over at a hyper Ruby, bouncing from foot to foot, wanting to start a round herself with her scythe at the ready in her hands and a split second away from going for him. "Get out your weapon so we can start!"

Thinking quickly to try and get out of this, Naruto was forced to slowly reach for the inside of his jacket to form a Gudōdama to fight with, when he suddenly had a stroke of inspiration at remembering about his old teacher and examining Ruby to find out her battling style. "Hm. You sure you want me to get out my weapon?" "Yeah, yeah!" She nodded excitedly. "You _sure_?" "Totally!" "Completely positive?" "YES!" Seeing her become impatient, Naruto smiled slightly and fully reached into his jacket. "Well, if you're so sure…"

And pulled out a tiny orange book.

"... What?" She was so shocked she almost completely let go of her creation. Naruto just eye smiled at her and opened up the book to start reading it, fairly confident he could outlast her in a battle of stamina, and was content to just let her tire herself out. "Naruto, why did you bring out a book?" "Well, to read and find out what happens next, obviously." Giving her another eye smile, he relaxed his body. "But- you- me- _fight_!" "Oh, we can still fight if you really want." He flipped a page in the book. "Then put down the book and get serious!" Naruto smirked inwardly, thinking back on how easy to rile him up in the past with this same trick as well. "Why would I do that, when I will not even need either hand to fight you?"

That got her red in the face, as she glared(More like pouted angrily.) at him, and tightened her grip on her scythe. "Seriously, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you needlessly, so just put the book down." "Hmmmm. Nah, I think I'll keep reading." "GRAH!" That seemed to be the last straw for the young lady, as she sped forward at a speed that Naruto honestly wasn't expecting, but was still prepared for as he leaned to the side, letting her overhead slice miss him completely. "Wha-" As his sparring partner blinked in shock, Naruto moved behind her, and lightly tapped her behind, ruining her balance and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Man, that was a weird breeze just now. Did you feel it too, Ruby?" Man, now he knew why Kakashi-Sensei antagonized him so much when he was younger- it was hilarious! "THAT DOES IT!" The kiddie breaks seemed to have come off for her as she got up and started wildly swinging her weapon at him, hoping to hit him with a speedy onslaught, but was dismayed when he kept ducking, leaning, jumping, and just dodging her attacks, without even _moving from his spot_!

"Hold still, will you?!" A panting and red Ruby kept attacking and attacking, but no matter what she did, he would just dodge, and he didn't even look winded! "Okay, if up close isn't going to work, then try this!" Leaping back, she took aim and shot off a sniper round directly at him. Not even glancing up at the sound of her shooting off a bullet, her eyes widened when he just flipped a page and bent his knee up, allowing the bullet she shot at his shin to miss and continue on behind him.

"But- you didn't even look at it!" Gritting her teeth, she shot off five more rounds in quick succession, that, to her amazement, he simply flipped over, letting each of the metal casings fly under him as he soared in the air, and then landed when each passed the point they could hit him. "Are there pests flying around? Because that's what it feels like to me." Roaring in absolute rage, the girl jumped forward once more, and slashed diagonally at his chest, but he simply leaned back slightly, and she missed.

She then went on for three straight minutes, trying to slash him, to no avail, and soon after, she could barely keep ahold of Crescent Rose with how tired she was. "How… Are… You… So… _Agile_?" "Lots and lots of milk." He promptly closed his book, and gently tapped her on the nose, making her fall onto her back and lose consciousness as her chest heaved harshly to try and get the much needed oxygen her body craved.

Hearing the background sounds of fighting stop, he turned his attention to his teammates, where Pyrrha was standing over a bruised and dazed Yang, Nora was locking metal with Weiss's own weapon, and Ren was lying on the ground, sleeping, while his opponent sat on the sidelines, book in hand forgotten as they all stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You've never seen Icha Icha before?"


	3. Sand, sand, and more whirpools

**Chapteeeeeeeeeeer!**

 **Should have updated the Fairy Tail/Bleach one before this, honestly, but all my motivation to write has gone to RWBY fanfiction, and this just became a thing. It also should have ended a while before it did, but, uh, when it comes to me, whenever I say 'I'll have this many words in the chapter' it usually becomes 'But I haven't even done this, yet' and gets extended beyond what I planned for it to.**

 **Good for the people who get more chapter to read, bad for my brain and sanity(Or what tiny bit is left of it.).**

 **But it's out, now, and, quick reminder, I put in the authors notes in the first chapter that I changed a tiny bit of things in the first chapter, as, I went back to read it, and found some inconsistencies with this chapter, so I had to fix it to suit my needs. Now, you might think 'Why not just change this chapter then?', and that's because I decided that I don't like making OCs, people don't generally like reading about OCs, so I just figured 'Hey, why not take some characters that already exist in other places, and move them** ** _here_** **?', but some information I gave before contradicts that, so I mixed it around a tad(Not enough to make you have to go back to read the chapter, but enough so that I don't get future comments saying 'I'm a nerd, and I have to tell you that you are wrong at this point because of this point'.).**

 **That doesn't mean OCs from my other fics are coming here- it means I've taken characters from other manga/anime and have either already placed, or am going to place, them in the story. Whose it gonna be? Read this chapter to find out who a few of them are.**

 **I have also gotten several complaints, such as 'Naruto's a badass, then he's not five seconds later' and a bunch of negative guest reviews(For real, if you're gonna bitch at least do it with your account, people.), to which I have to say 'Hey, show me your stories so that I can tell you all the things that are shit about THAT! Oh wait, that's** ** _right_** **.'.**

 **But for the first issue, Naruto, despite what he may seem otherwise, is 17. He is powerful as shit, and mature as all get out, but he is a 17 year old** ** _orphan_** **, who grew up training to be a** ** _ninja_** **, with next to no kind of interaction with people his age, or even just PEOPLE, for the longest time in his life. He doesn't know how to talk to the other students, he doesn't know how to act with the other students, and he definitely doesn't know what to do around a pretty girl.**

 **Some of you might argue 'Well he didn't have a problem with Sakura', and to counter, I say he was a loud and brash twelve year old who expected everything to go his way, and when it didn't, he complained until the sun set red. He is now a seventeen year old, with even** ** _more_** **hormones, has been through a war, is actually now a** ** _decent human being_** **, who knows how** ** _not_** **to act with a lady, but not quite how TO do so as well. He is also chalk full of humility and self-consciousness that makes him second guess everything that doesn't have to do with punching things, and makes interacting, you know,** ** _a massive pain in the ass_** **.**

 **Trust me, I know, I was once a seventeen year old as well, who thought the world and then-some was out to get him.**

 **Other than that, though, I don't have much else to say, so on to the questions that have been getting asked of me form previous chapters.**

 **To aldislt- Uuuuuuh, I don't entirely know either, but a lot of people are saying its because he wasn't in six paths sage mode when he lost the arm, sooooo, that I guess. And Naruto was also referring to Kaguya as a Grimm, not Sasuke.**

 **To dandyrr0403- Fuck if I know.**

 **To King Popoto- I don't like Ozpin. I said it. But for real, he's creepy as fuck. First thing he says to a fifteen year old girl when he meets her, 'You have silver eyes'. Like,** ** _why_** **? Plus, from a regular perspective, who keeps a half-dead person** ** _underneath a school_** **? Ones with not-so-good things to hide, that's who. Then there's the whole 'I can apparently send my soul to different bodies when I die' thing, which Naruto obviously doesn't know, but that's some Orochimaru level shit. Oh yeah, and Naruto stated a reason for his wariness the first time he saw him near the end of the first chapter, so there is that too.**

 **That's all I have for now, so read on, and pray to your Senpai every night before you go to bed, folks.**

"I _really_ should have kept the gaki here and made him the Hokage." Tsunade mused as she glowered at the fat stack in front of her(Of paperwork, you pervs.). "Now I have to wait for Kakashi to get his own ass in gear before I can be rid of this abomination for the rest of my life." She sighed at the unfairness of it all and slowly grabbed the piece of paper on top of the veritable tower. "Let's see, request for Naruto to train some civilian merchant's kid? Gonna have to say no to that. Request for Naruto to complete some S-Rank mission to _open a pickle jar_ in Kumo? What, do they think I don't read through this stuff before I accept it? Bleh. Request for Naruto to… No, wait, this is just a request for Naruto. From the _Hyuuga_ clan. Kami, kill me now-"

She would have went on to file out the rest of the, no doubt, Naruto related forms(With the help of some sake, obviously.), had it not been for a very disheveled and nervous looking Shizune barging through the door and closing it behind her, seeming all too panicked for the Hokage's liking. "Shizune, what's going on? Surely we aren't under _attack_?!"

Though she said that, she knew if the village really was under fire, she'd know of it thanks to the numerous seals Naruto had shown the barrier team before he had left the continent that had yielded drastically improved results during the practice drills, and the _infinitely_ nifty little addition he had made to the hat she was currently wearing that would make it so that if a foreign character were to enter the village without a Konoha hitai-ate, and had a rather 'disconcerting' amount of chakra, the hat would heat up so that she would be notified of the presence immediately after it entered her walls.

Still. Better safe than sorry.

"Ah, no, not quite, but, a very large contingent of Shinobi have been reported by our ANBU and the barrier team to be walking their way to our gates from the north entrance." The current Hokage gave her assistant a skeptical look. Shinobi, _walking_ , to a _Shinobi village_?

"Okay, sure, why not. Lots of Shinobi meandering their way to our village. But _why_ are they, _how_ many, and _who_ are they?" If anything, the young woman became even MORE fidgety. "Um, yes, well, the team is counting around fifteen people. We currently do not know why exactly they are here, but we do know that all of them seem to have outrageous amounts of chakra, with twelve of them having around your levels of chakra, and the other three having more than even _Jiraiya-Sama_."

That… Was not good.

Twelve of them having as much Chakra as her wasn't as bad as it really sounded, because while she _was_ a kage, she just wasn't in the class of them when it came to chakra capacity.

Maybe if she had gone a different route in life, being a Ninjutsu specialist(Or just being born _male_ , as her research had proven that while females had the superior control over their chakra, the males had a larger abundance of it), she would have had as much, but the life of a medic nin just didn't give a drain on the reserves as it needed to for her chakra to grow out as much as it would have if she were spouting out jutsu left and right like the gaki did. That didn't mean, however, that her reserves were meager in value, as she was a sannin, and a damn good Kunoichi(Being hailed for years on end as the strongest in the world, even.), so her store of the life energy was definitely above that of your average Shinobi, and most certainly above your average ANBU, so it still had some cause for alarm.

Having not one, or two, but _three_ possible enemy ninja with chakra capacities surpassing her deceased teammate, who was, on top of being a ninjutsu specialist, a _sage_?

She was now cursing her decision to send Kakashi on that mission to Wave.

"Send Sakura and 3 of our strongest Jonin to the northern gate _now_." She would have prefered to have the entire village sent there along with them, but if they really _weren't_ hostile, then they'd be sending a very bad message to wherever they came from, but as she put on her Hokage robes and vanished behind the door to get to the gates before her other ninja, the question of where exactly that was went unanswered and forgotten to the busty blonde.

* * *

By the time Sakura arrived, her Shishou was already tensely standing before the normally opened gate, along with two of her former classmates at the academy, Shikamaru and Shino, along with Rock Lee, who, for once, was eerily quiet and not spouting out tidbits about 'Youth'.

The war had changed them all, just like war had for every person to have ever taken part in one, ending in loss and sadness, though, for some, it was greater than the others. Lee had lost Neji, though Sakura liked to think he was a friend to all of them, and thus a great loss for them all, and his sensei, who, while still alive thankfully due to Naruto, would never be on active duty again thanks to his usage of 'The Night Guy' which shattered his leg beyond even his or her own capabilities. Shikamaru had lost his father in the Bijūdama gone wrong before Ino could completely subvert the monster that was the husk of the Juubi into firing it elsewhere, and Shino… Well, Sakura didn't know much about the Aburame to begin with, but he was still acting the same as ever, so she'd say that he was fine as he could get after being a part of a war.

Now they were constantly alert, ready to fight, and never without at least one Kunai, even in the most unlikeliest places, like the shower. Shikamaru didn't slouch nearly as much anymore, and constantly stayed in places where light was prevalent so that he would have a better chance of using his clans jutsu, Lee had been entirely too quiet for any of his friends liking, and had become much more aggressive than he ever was before, and they feared this was here to stay, but Gai had assured everyone that it would pass in time and he would be the same Lee people knew and were disgusted by.

And Shino… Covered himself more?

Seriously, Sakura just didn't know anything when it came to the Aburame.

And because of this same mindset, none of the rookies had changed their garb when they were on duty from when they were on the battlefield, and the only real difference between them anymore was that they each wore the Konoha hitai-ate once more, Sakura had let her hair grow out to reach just below her shoulder blades, Shikamaru had started to grow a goatee not dissimilar to his father's, and Shino had taken up wearing a visor instead of goggles.

"Shishou, why did you call us here?" The woman didn't answer verbally, but instead pointed a finger toward the path leading out of the village, and the four ninja looked to where she was gesturing, but couldn't see anything concrete, until they could barely make out several blurs marching up to them and the village. They couldn't make out much more than a sea of red until the, no doubt, Shinobi continued making their way along the trail, and the Konoha ninja could finally make out some more details about the group.

Twelve of them were marching behind the three most people, in three rows of four, with each of them wearing blue slacks, with a scarlet red vest with short sleeves covering their torsos, and long sleeved chainmail shirts under that. Each of the Konoha group almost had a heart attack, though, as they took in the orange spiral which was _the exact same_ as the one patched on their own vests sitting directly in front of where their hearts are.

They were also starting to get a sinking feeling in their guts when they took in the same vibrant red hair being on the heads of all of the people in various hair styles. Though nowhere near as bad the feeling in their hearts when they realized they were _Uzumaki_ from seeing the hitai-ate on their heads claiming they were from the supposedly destroyed village of Uzushiogakure.

It took everything in both Sakura and Tsunade to not punch what were either the greatest impersonators in the elemental nations, or _actual_ Uzumaki that HAD to have heard of the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' before, and were now here to rebuke Konoha for misusing their name for a now very much _not_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Either way, this could get very messy.

Tsunade studied the three leading redheads as the fifteen Shinobi finally reached an appropriate distance and stopped their marching to talk to the Konoha group that came to greet them.

The two that stood in front of the soldiers, but behind the foremost person, was a male and female that seemed like they were barely older than Naruto and obviously looked related(Then again, they all did.), with similar facial structures, the same strange almond shaped teal eyes, and small noses and lips. Even the hitai-ate were worn to make the similarities even more apparent, as the one on Tsunade's left(Female.) wore the headband slanted to the left, and the one on the right(Male.) wore it slanted to the right.

They each wore black pants with shuriken pouches on both legs and coats that looked like they were made from _very_ expensive materials with the Uzumaki clan symbol stitched in the middle of their chests, so they were obviously higher up in the food chain then the others, or just related to someone like that, but the one leading them caused even more unrest in them, and the only real way to tell them apart was the builds, with one being feminine, the other more masculine, and the hair styles with the male keeping his in dreadlocks, and the female having hers in a braid that went down her entire back.

The three males only had what Naruto had once told them of her to go off of, but Tsunade had seen her in real life and Sakura had seen many a picture that Naruto had acquired once he found out his parentage, so the two immediately made a connection that was disconcerting.

' _Oh Kami, she looks like Kushina's twin sister!'_

She had red hair like the rest, but it was set in the same style as the deceased Kunoichi, wearing a scarlet red kimono that covered her entirely as she stood, so they couldn't see anything else to make anymore connections, but the pale face staring straight at Tsunade calmly was undoubtedly Kushina's.

" _You_ … Who do you think you are, taking on the appearance of a deceased Konoha Kunoichi?!" The anger that offset the Hokage was too much, and her mouth moved before she could stop herself to voice her anger.

The male behind her began to look murderous, but before he could act like Tsunade had, the leading woman held up a hand to stop him without even looking back. "I assume you mean Kushina Uzumaki?" That seemed to do it for the males, and they too bristled and started to look outraged as they realized just why these people looked familiar, and Tsunade, not trusting her mouth anymore, nodded stiffly.

The woman sighed sadly before shaking her head. "My poor musume…" Tsunade let out a gasp as the others eyes widened. "She was too young to die… I knew sending her over was a bad idea, but not THIS bad." At that, everyone's eyes narrowed as any sympathy and sadness they felt for the woman ended. "But that is beside the point. Uzumaki Naruto, my apparent _grandson_ \- where is he?"

Now they were confused.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Sakura finally spoke up as she shared confused looks with her friends and teacher. "Oh, we've heard alright." Now it was the younger Uzumaki females turn to talk as she and what was probably her twin brother walked forward to stand beside the elder redhead. "For some reason, you idiots-" That got a growl from the two short tempered medics. "-Didn't do a blood test to see if one of your greatest Hokage's was really the father of one of your greatest Shinobi, and had to figure out after the war that raged in your lands that Naruto wasn't related to who you think he was."

Shikamaru was silent for a while, frowning as he took in all the information they gave away. "You know he isn't an Uzumaki, yet you call him as such, and you're here for some reason. Plus there's this whole part where you are apparently _not_ apart of the elemental nations anymore, and least of all that there are apparently even MORE Uzumaki, if you all are really who you say you are, which leaves me to wonder about things. Are there more of you, and if you're not in the elemental nations anymore, then where? And most of all- why are you really here?"

The girl stiffened, seemingly nervous that she let too much go as the boy shot her a quick scowl, but the leading Uzumaki just smiled serenely at the Konoha group. "Ah, the Nara intellect at work, I see. You are correct- we, as in the rest of the Uzumaki and all of Uzushiogakure, are not living in the continent anymore. After our previous land was destroyed and left in ruin because of three of your hidden villages, we decided to go as far as we could to avoid even further destruction. So we let the nations believe we were destroyed and made off with most of us still around, and imagine our surprise, when we found a large seal expanding across the entirety of the continent, blocking our way out!"

"So you managed to get out of the seal, and most likely made your way to the small continent of Menagerie, where most of the humans have deemed 'not habitable' and made your new village there." Shikamaru stroked his chin in thought. "Makes sense. There is many places from what I've seen of the place on the map for Uzushio to settle and keep their whirlpool defenses from the oceans. Plus the population is mainly made up of those 'Faunus' people that would be easily fooled by a simple henge, so getting a rather sizable plot of land and finding jobs wouldn't be too hard. And the lands are currently in a peace time, so it would be a good place to start rebuilding, repopulating, and collecting both standing and wealth among the continents."

Every Shinobi and Kunoichi behind the three main ninja had their jaws drop at the sound deduction, while the two young siblings had visible shock ridden on their own features, and even their leader had lost her serene look and gained a more suspicious frown. "You seem well versed in outside affairs, even given the seals in effect."

The male Nara stayed quiet, other than a muffled grunt of 'troublesome', and it was Tsunade's who scoffed and spoke this time. "You believe us ignorant of outside events? You are more ignorant than us if you truly think that." Now they were all angered at the insult, except the leader once more. "Regardless of our knowledge, you haven't answered the all important _why are you near MY VILLAGE_?!"

While the rest of her ninja withheld a wince at the tone and volume of the voluptuous woman's question, the leader merely blew a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Easy. We are here for Naruto. Uzushio has been giving a silent ear to all her people and children, and it has been decided that we were to go seek out any that we could find and bring them back to our home to be with their family once more."

If they were mad before, the Konoha nin were now absolutely PISSED.

"You mean that you were sent here to get the _powerful_ , _influential_ , and _valuable_ Uzumaki that just happens to be Naruto-Kun!" It was, surprisingly, Lee who had retaliated at that. Though they each knew that the Uzumaki were only here to grab Naruto, who was not only one of the last two remaining Jinchuriki in existence, but also the war hero of the bloodiest and worst Shinobi War in history, and most likely the strongest Shinobi, possibly even just the strongest HUMAN, in the world.

"Watch your mouth, wretch! You're speaking to the Yondaime Uzukage! Show respect!" The foremost male snarled out, and looked like he was about to move to attack the Green Beast, but was stopped once again by the newly dubbed Uzukage raising a hand. "I will not lie. Naruto's heroics and the tales of him are what made us do this, but when I say we are in this land for the entirety of our people that were sadly displaced from us, and their children if they had any, I meant it. We have already gone across the elemental nations, and even saved Konoha for last, to gather as many members of our clan that we could. We even have one here as a witness if you do not believe us."

The woman motioned with her hand for the ninja behind her to disperse to the sides, and they did so, revealing one frowning redhead that fixed her glasses as she stepped forward to greet the others.

"Karin?" While the rest didn't seem to know her, the pinkette had treated her and even talked with her on several occasions, so she knew who it was and wasn't very shocked to know she, too, was an Uzumaki. "You're going with them? I thought you wanted to go off with Sasuke and the rest of the team to patrol the nation and keep peace?" Karin shot a scowl over to the calm Uzukage and huffed. "That's what I thought too, then this woman and her army strolled up to one of our campsites and demanded that I go with her."

"I just wanted you to come and meet the rest of your family, dear."

Now the scowl was transformed into a full blown glare. "I should have just let Sasuke-Kun electrocute you all." "Now, now." The Uzukage waved her hand dismissively at the young glasses wearing Kunoichi. "Your attitude will simmer down once you're back with your brothers and sisters in the homeland, where we can finally teach you the proper way of the Uzumaki."

Karin shot a disbelieving stare at the woman who she was now thinking had dementia. "I was with the closest thing I could even call a family before you came around and hornswoggled me, woman!" The fellow teen Uzumaki female scowled at the outsider for her outburst and stepped toward her. "Oi! That's your Uzukage your talking to, here! Show some deference and decorum befitting a young lady, please!" "What's that, you skank?!" Karin growled and looked as if she was about to deck the ignorant lass while holding up a fist. "Give me a second, and I'll show you 'Decorum befitting a young lady'!"

Before the scene could escalate further, the leader of Uzushio coughed daintily into her closed fist to get everyone's attention. "I think it would be best for everyone if I hurried this along and simply moved forward, here. Please send out Uzumaki Naruto so that we can get back to our village." Everyone that wasn't an Uzumaki, except Karin, narrowed their eyes at the woman.

"I'd watch what you say and how you say it around here. Naruto is a hero to everyone in the elemental nations, and he has more fans than I care to count. If any of them were to here you just now, let's just say that getting back would be the least of your problems." If the words were meant to scare or intimidate her, they did not work as she continued to stand there, nonplussed.

"Even if that were a threat worth taking into consideration, there is nothing you can legally do about it." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" The red haired Uzukage reached down into her not unenviable bust and pulled out a stack of papers that look like they had seen better days. "These are from decades ago, back when the founder of your village appeared in our islands looking for a suitable host to keep the Kyuubi in, as, at the time, sealing was not at it's peak as it is today, and ninja weren't as abundant nor as powerful as in the present, so the only safe way to trap the beast without needlessly killing it was to seal it inside our people, who are still to this day known for their vast chakra capacities and life longevity."

The blonde sannin eyed the documents being held out towards her warily before grabbing them from the woman and looking them over with a critical eye. "As you will read, it states in the terms of the marriage contract between one Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki that Mito would become the jailer of the beast, move to Konoha, marry your Hokage, and even makes it so that we would send over a new Uzumaki once it became apparent that she would not be able to hold it back properly anymore, either due to age, sickness, or what have you, which was one Kushina Uzumaki."

The other Konoha nin took this in with an almost religious fervor as their Hokage barely paid attention, too focused on studying the papers in her hands. "However, in exchange, upon the young Uzumaki's death, once the beast was sealed into another Uzumaki for the third time, Konoha would willingly give him/her over to Uzushio, so that they could be properly raised as an Uzumaki should." The little tidbit where Uzushio would also apparently become the new owner of Jinchuriki of the strongest Bijuu went unsaid. "And it says that, should we be unable to provide an Uzumaki for the third sealing, which we sadly could not accommodate so soon after our lands were ravished in that appalling attack so long ago, and the Bijuu was sealed into a non-Uzumaki, we were to receive monetary compensation equal to the value of said Jinchuriki."

The others were getting more and more pissed the more they heard, and more than one person looked more than ready to punch the smug looks on the two siblings faces as the tale was spun, but the calm looking woman was not saved from their wishes of pounding Uzumaki faces, either. "So, as you can see, we are rightfully entitled to taking young Naruto-Kun with us to meet with the rest of his family and fellow Uzumaki."

Tsunade just hummed quietly to herself as she flipped the last page of the documents over to see what was on the back before talking. "One small problem with that. You seem to be forgetting the part where Naruto was tested, and the results showed that he had exactly zero percent Uzumaki blood flowing through his system, so you have absolutely no say in where he goes." Tsunade lifted her head to the visitors and shrugged unapologetically. "Give us a week to get your compensation, and send us the location of your village so that we can send it to you at your earliest convenience."

The leader just gave the Hokage a dry look that easily conveyed the unsaid 'you really think I'm going to give you the location of our settlement' while the two younger and by far more brash Uzumaki scoffed at the blonde and crossed their arms. "You mean you don't know?" The Konoha Shinobi glanced at each other questioningly before directing their gaze to the teenage female. "Ugh, for the village that claims they were our close allies, you sure know nothing about us."

"Guren!" Her brother rebuked her. "That's a clan secret, be quiet before you let anymore-" "It's fine, Hadoma." The Uzukage eased the young man down from his rant with yet another raised hand. "They'll need to know anyway if we are to get custody of young Naruto-Kun anyway." She turned from the teen and faced the Konoha contingent, who were looking a little anxious to know what the Uzumaki had up their sleeves to try and get Naruto. "You see, Uzumaki are known for many things. Increased longevity, large chakra stores, and our fabled fuinjutsu skills to name the foremost of those features. But, do you know the one thing that they all have in common?"

From the wary way they were looking at the kage, they did not.

"You see, most, if not _all_ , people believe our clan has become as renown as we are because of our heritage- our blood." The red haired woman shook her head. "While it determines, most of the time, if we get those things, it is not what gives us all those things." Shikamaru looked as if he had just solved a puzzle, but was then told that additional content was available and he had to put that into it as well. "The Uzumaki, possibly above all else, is known for the special properties of their chakra- your chakra is the source of all those things then?!"

"Ah! The Nara intellect at its finest." The red beauty smiled delightfully while putting her hands together in joy as they figured it out. "Okay, that's fine and good. But what does that have to do with Naruto, exactly?"

Her good mood seemed to dissipate immediately as soon as the question hit the air.

"Like you said, our chakra is special, and as I've said, our skills in fuinjutsu is unmatched. Now, as a large clan, enough to make our own village, even, there have been a few occurrences where an outsider was taken into the village. Most left. Some of them, however, were but children- orphaned ones, on top of that, and we couldn't just let them go out into the world at such tender ages, so, we adopted those few and let them live amongst us like any other clansmen. And as an Uzumaki village, it was next to impossible to NOT come into contact with seals at some point, and a rather, _odd_ , event, took place the first time one of those parents who took on the orphaned children put a seal on the child. You see, seals, combined with our bloodline-esque chakra, make for a very confusing mixture- or, at least, when it comes to an adopted child and their caretaker, at any rate."

She left in a little pause here, either wanting to get a breath of air before continuing with her rant, or probably just half-expecting the Nara to interject again with a theory on why she was telling them all this, but, he was just about as clueless as the others this time so she went on.

"It would seem that we can, ah, not _transfer_ , so to say, but, more like, transmogrify, a young child's chakra, which is either too underdeveloped, or just not there enough in the first place, to mimic an Uzumaki's OWN chakra, thus making them, for all intents and purposes, an Uzumaki, if not by blood, then everything else that makes an Uzumaki a Uzumaki, such as a longer life span, more chakra, and they have been shown to have a rather increased aptitude for the art of fuinjutsu- making more headway than we've researched from other Shinobi who have also learned the art, and having it come easier to them then the rest."

"And so you believe that Naruto has been 'adopted', so to speak, by Kushina, who has seen him for, possibly, an hour of his life as a baby, before she regretfully passed away?" Shino raised an eyebrow at the delusional Uzumaki. "Yes, I am going to, as the kids say it, call 'bull shit'."

"It's true!" The young female teen spoke up once more. "We've had people keeping an eye on him for a while now, and they've said that, without a doubt, he has the Uzumaki special chakra running through him, making him an Uzumaki!" That was the wrong thing to say, as the usually straight faced Uzukage winced as one of the few things she didn't want getting out flew from the girls mouth.

Each of the Konoha nin didn't like that, either, and as Lee suddenly summoned a pair of nunchaku and drew them taut, Shikamaru's shadow suddenly warbled behind him before moving erratically in its masters anger, Shino's hive started buzzing which drowned out nearly every other sound in front of the village, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed before she clenched a fist, Sakura, with eyes full of fire, slowly stomped her way before she was face-to-face with the leader of Uzushio, looking all too ready to knock her lights out.

"How long have you been keeping an eye on him, then, if you don't mind me asking?" The tone of her voice, and the way she said it while sending out waves of killing intent that would have made even Sasuke think twice before acting, spoke for itself that she really didn't give a damn if they minded or not.

The kage pursed her lips in thought while staring straight into the abyss(Otherwise known as Sakura's eyes.) before giving her answer. "Since tales of a genin by the name of Uzumaki Naruto defeating the, before then, 'unstoppable' Jinchuriki of the Ichibi had started to spread through Sunagakure and Otogakure."

With a widening of her eyes, and a vast dilation of her pupils, it seemed as if the recently dubbed kage was to become a smear on the ground, had it not been for the hand of the current Hokage settling on her shoulder and holding her back.

"Leave."

The Uzumaki behind the now stone-faced leader bristled in anger. "Not until you give us Naruto, you damned Konoha ninja!" Tsunade shot a glare at the stupid boy before turning back and going to enter her village. "You have two minutes before I send my ANBU out here to 'escort' you out of the vicinity of my village." The Uzukage raised a delicate eyebrow. "So you are going to go back against the contract your forefather created with our clan?"

Tsunade stopped briefly to shoot a disinterested look at the woman.

"You had your chance to get him back when he needed you. Now that he doesn't, you've lost all rights to him." "You can't deny us! We have every right to go to war with you, then!" The Hokage just continued her way back to her village as the rest of her Shinobi followed after her, letting them all miss the amused smile on her face. "By all means, if you really want to go to war with us, then be my guest. We'll be sure to notify the rest of the nations about everything you did for Naruto while we're at it, and I'm just sure they'll make the decision to help take down the 'bad guys'."

The two sibling Uzumaki were left gritting their teeth as Karin couldn't quite stifle the chuckles escaping her at that as the Shinobi entered back in their village. "Sakura." The pinkette, lost in her thoughts, snapped out of them and shot a surprised look to her mentor as she stepped into place beside her. "Yes, Shishou?" "How fares that little 'Project' you were working on?" The younger girl frowned. "Not terribly good, as of this moment. I'd say it's about, at best, 43% done?" The Hokage hummed to herself. "Well, better than nothing. Stabilize it, and pack it up." Sakura shot her a shocked look. "You mean-" "Something tells me he is going to need it a lot sooner than we thought he did."

As they were holding their conversation, fourteen of the sixteen Uzumaki seemed as if they were about to rush into the village and find the blonde teen themselves, but their leader stopped them before they could even act. "We're leaving." Everyone, even Karin, who had expected there to be more of a fight, looked at her in disbelief as she turned and walked away from the village. "J-Just like that? What about Naruto-" "Relax, Guren, Hadoma. He'll come home eventually, just not as soon as we had hoped. Besides-"

She shot a quick glance behind her at the towering walls of the village.

"They knew a bit too much about the outside world for people who shouldn't have had any contact with it, and there aren't many people not Uzumaki who could actively pierce the barrier in the first place."

* * *

"Status report, bunshin ten?"

Naruto liked to think he had mastered Kurama's chakra by now, and everything that came with it(Super speed, massive healing factor, negative detector-), but his wasn't the _only_ chakra he had, now was it **(If I had my way, then** _ **yes**_ **.)**? He had Shukaku's, Matabi's, Isobu's, Son Goku's, Kokuo's, Saiken's, Chomei's, and Gyuki's to think about, as well.

Though he couldn't outright _use_ their chakra(At least not without using every other Bijuu's chakra as well, as they kind of just… Mingled, when he went full Asura.), they had each given him something that they only gifted to their containers.

And to train with those gifts, he needed… Well, just a place to train, which, in a school full of aspiring Hunters and Huntresses, you'd think wouldn't be too hard.

Oh how wrong both he was.

It wasn't that there was a lack of training grounds, or equipment, or anything like that, but Naruto went around the entirety of the campus, and literally _every_ spot was being tracked by electronics, which, other than just being weird as hell(Seriously, who in their right mind made sure every inch of a school was being watched every second of the day? **(Aside from ninjas.)** Well, yeah, aside from them, but this was Hunters and Huntresses he was talking about here!), made Naruto's feeling that the headmaster was hiding something grow, and there was no way he was letting that guy see even a smidgen of his abilities if he could help it.

So that essentially got rid of the school grounds as a place to train, which, if Naruto was being honest, was fine, as he much prefered doing his training outside in the wilderness over those _simulations_ they apparently have in the actual school training rooms, but there in laid another problem he had to contend with: other _students_.

Apparently, Ruby was supposed to be some kind of speed god, or something, as once he had shown he could outpace her, everyone lost their minds and started making assumptions that his 'Semblance' was something that made him even speedier than her, and because of it, his new friends were now constantly watching him, trying to figure out the 'mystery' that was Arc Naruto- er, Naruto Arc.

He needed to get used to that change of finicular…

Luckily for him, none of them were particularly stealthy enough to actually hide and follow him without him immediately knowing(Though, Blake was rather good at it, but Naruto hadn't run and hid from ANBU back when he wasn't even a Genin to have a teenage school girl get the one up on him.), so it was easy enough to get a clone and throw them off the original's trail.

Hope they like watching his clone eat a mountain of ramen in Vale, because that's about the most entertaining thing it would be doing today.

Once he had gotten that issue settled, he could once again work on that problem where there was nowhere for miles that he could reliably _train_. But, thanks to some scouting(Thanks to some bunshin henged into various types of Grimm.), he had found this nifty little clearing that would suit his needs near _perfectly_.

It was vast, expanding just about as much as the clearing where Ozpin had put the 'relics' **(Cheh. How a chess piece could be considered a relic is beyond me.** (Yeah, they should have just used you!) **Oi! Watch it, you little shit, before I send you on a one way trip to my colon!),** with a river flowing through the middle of it, and many trees surrounding it that would hide it from prying eyes- if they made it this far into the forest, anyway, as this was supposed to be blocked off from the younger years because of the 'fiercer' Grimm.

It would have been a dream spot on any other occasion, except for the fact that, even this far out, in such a remote location, it was _still_ under surveillance.

So Naruto, in a fit of childish exasperation, had just slapped some seals on the cameras that would frequently send out electronic bursts, disabling them for however long he decided to keep them on, and called it a day.

He had taken other precautions, of course, because he wasn't arrogant enough **(More like because I had to reason with you that you aren't** _ **omniscient**_ **.)** to think he had taken care of everything that could incriminate him if he was caught.

So he had set up a large scale genjutsu(Yeah, he could use those now!) that would shroud the entire clearing, hiding his bunshin, and if someone were to see the clearing now, they would instead bear witness to some student Naruto had saw the other day, who was an upper year, and they would now see him… Picking his nose.

He never said he was _great_ at the genjutsu thing, okay?

But aside from that, he had put up an alarm seal further out into the trees that would alert him of any presence from the their body heat when they entered a certain range of the security, and when it did go off, the small mark he had made in his left palm(He wasn't very amused that he had to get a bunshin's help to place it there.) would send a jolt up his arm, alerting him and any of his clones to either wrap things up or get the hell out of dodge.

He had placed it over a week ago at this point, and it hadn't gone off once, so Naruto liked to think he was in the clear, and would be for a while to come.

But back to the task at hand-

"Hai, boss. Currently, group ichi are having probably the best progress with their work, mostly in thanks to Gaara and the scroll he gave us to help with our Jiton, and they are now able to control sand like he can, just… Not as efficiently, at least, for now, and their efforts into controlling other metals hasn't been going too well; they can still polarize things in small quantities, but they can't control iron sand like the Sandaime Kazekage once was. We're starting to think it's because of that 'diamagnetic' stuff that was also in Gaara's notes."

Naruto nodded along as the bunshin went down the list.

"Group ni have probably been having the most trouble next to group san, and can manage the let loose the blue flames, but they don't really have any differences to the regular flames, let alone something like Sasuke's Mōkaton, and group san have only been able to recreate that coral fist thing used on us once. Every other attempt to summon coral and the like have been fruitless. Group yon are making decent progress, also thanks to help, this time from the Mizukage and Kurotsuchi, and we have a few of the jutsu down, but, sadly, our biggest roadblock here has been the _lack_ of things to learn, as there isn't really many jutsu created for it, and we'd have to go to Son Goku if we really want more ideas at this point."

"Yeah, I suppose I should send some clones to him. Hell, I should really check up on all of them, it's been a few weeks since I last talked to any of them. Anyway, continue."

"Right. Group go haven't gotten the Futton to reach a maximised boiling point to make it useful in battle, but they have perfected that little trick where they make steam come from the body to aid with movement and attacks with the body. Group roku can't get the acid part down, but they do make a mean adhesive nowadays, and have been getting slow, but steady progress with noxious gases. Group nana… Really have no idea what they are doing, but, somehow, have gotten their skin to harden to the point where nine times out of ten, kunai, shuriken, and other assorted thrown weaponry just bounce off their skin- that should be really helpful in case we actually have to prove that we have Aura. And group hachi have gotten ink to ooze into their hands, which greatly helps for fuinjutsu, but not much else has come of _that_."

Naruto took that all in before nodding in satisfaction. "I'm sure we'll improve more and more over the next week and at least have a plan of what we should be learning and not just hoping for the best. Okay, dispel to let the others know they can dispel too." The bunshin saluted. "Aye-aye, boss!" As soon as he disappeared, it occurred to Naruto that he hadn't said exactly _how_ they should dispel, and bunshin were known to be rather right dicks when it came to being dismissed.

"Ah, shit, DON'T DO IT ALL AT-" Too late, as a second later, Naruto was hit with the _worst_ migraine he had since coming to this academy. "Gah, it feels like Sakura-Chan went to town on my brain from the inside!" Knowing that he would be dealing with _that_ for the next couple minutes, Naruto scowled before lifting his hand forward and clenching it. "Would have liked to do this when I could concentrate _completely_ , but I'm just too much of a dick." Slowly, the ground around him softened as the minerals inside of it coagulated together, and meticulously pulled itself from the ground in the form of sand.

Unlike Gaara's, whose sand looked more akin to something from a dessert(Not like he _lived_ in one or anything.), Naruto's color of sand was lighter, and something you'd expect to find on, say, a beach.

"Okay, headache or no headache, this is _awesome_."

Because, as a kid who grew up around other kids from major clans with major kekkei genkai, it felt _amazing_ to finally have one as well, and especially with one as amazing as _controlling sand with basically your mind_.

Well, mind and chakra, but controlling a few dozen gallons of sand for a short period of time didn't even register for Naruto. It was like using an Oodama Rasengan, honestly.

Maybe if he was controlling _hundreds_ of gallons of sand for _hours_ it would start to register, like a Bijūdama Rasenshuriken.

Then again, he could spam the hell out of those, so maybe he could spam a few thousand gallons for a few days.

Not that he ever thinks he's gonna _need_ to. It's just in case he absolutely _has_ to.

Like showing off to Gaara.

"I can't wait to be able to subconsciously do this." He murmured to himself as the sand drifted around him lazily, as if it were a planet orbiting the sun. Motioning with his hand, he had the sand form into a large spike, which he sent flying at a rather unimpressive(To someone like Naruto-) speed towards a tree, where it split through with a loud 'CRACK', leaving the sand imbedded straight into the tree as the sharp end poked out the back of the large wooden construct.

"Okay, that was kind of neat- no Rasengan, obviously, but that's mostly just my bias talking. It certainly can have more uses if applied right, though. I wonder what would happen if I gave it more wind chakra when I use it as a weapon; would it completely break up the balance between the earth chakra and not let me use Jiton effectively, or could I just apply the wind to the outside, making a kind of second layer that would aid the sand in its actions? Hmmm…"

He didn't get much time to ponder that, sadly, as he felt a sudden surge go up his arm, causing him to curse and quickly make the sand he was controlling lose form and fall to the ground.

"Man, I just _had_ to jinx it, didn't I?" Dispelling the illusion over the clearing, he quickly jumped to the back of his self-proclaimed training grounds, hiding out in a tree that gave him a good view of the rest of the clearing, just in case it was one of the professors coming to look at one of the cameras he had trashed, so that he could erase any evidence of him being the cause if the need absolutely arose and hightail it out of there _fast_.

Luckily for him, though, that wouldn't be necessary, for instead of a teacher coming through the rustling bushes near the entrance of the clearing, two young women entered instead, dressed up in the Beacon uniform for girls.

"This is the way Yatsuhashi and his team said they saw him going, right?" The auburn haired one asked the violet haired girl, who either spoke too quietly for Naruto to hear from this distance, or just gave physical acknowledgement with a nod.

Normally, Naruto would have taken this chance to dash, seeing as how they could have only been talking about him(Though it was rather disconcerting to him that he let himself be seen making his way here, by _students_ , no less.) and obviously were looking for him, but they had peaked Naruto's interest so he stayed for a bit longer to see if he could find out the _why_. They didn't do much else, sadly, as they frantically searched the clearing for any signs of his presence, which there was next to none of.

But suddenly, the violet haired one's eyes trailed to the side before she tugged the sleeve of the other girl. She then, once again, said something too soft for Naruto to make out, as the other girl looked where she was now pointing as well, and Naruto had to resist the great urge to facepalm as he realized they were looking directly at the _see through hole_ he had gauged out of the tree with his little experiment.

"Ah, well. Suppose I needed to let them see me sometime soon, anyway." With that whispered to himself, he waited until they walked up to the tree and were examining it before making his way behind the duo. "Neat hole, ain't it?" No sooner had the first syllable of the sentence been uttered had the two girls spun around and brought out their weapons to deal with anything should it be hostile.

As the two girls took in his appearance, Naruto raised an eyebrow at their choice of weaponry.

The violet haired teen had a large kunai, which wasn't surprising to see for a Shinobi like Naruto, but what _was_ surprising, was the fact it didn't look to be made of metal, but instead was a light blue, and seemed to be made of some kind of crystal(Or maybe crystal dust. Naruto still had a hard time differentiating the two.). The auburn teen also had another ninja weapon, which was a handful of senbon, that looked like they were coated in something nasty that Naruto did not want to get too near to if he was being honest(Kurama healing factor or _no_.).

He wasn't expecting those options, as every person on this continent he had seen so far had gone with big and flashy pointy things that transformed into bigger and flashier gun things, but seeing some classics like these was definitely fine by Naruto.

The two's eyes widened as they looked at the Shinobi in what he could only assume was surprise.

"How'd you sneak up on us?" The more outspoken of the two asked as they lowered their weapons slightly, but still kept them out in case they decided he was too hostile. Naruto, for his credit, smirked and placed his remaining hand on his hip. "Very easily, if you must know. You were pretty enthralled in checking out that tree. Should I expect wedding bells soon?"

The two ignored his little joke to try and ease the tension, and instead lowered their gaze to where his tracksuit sleeve was rolled up, revealing his stump of an arm and causing him to frown.

"I think that's him, Chelsea." "I think you're right, Mizore."

As the two were enthusiastically(A little too much for Naruto's liking.) studying him and his arm, Naruto made some studying of his own.

It was rather obvious they were related, with the way they were so at ease with each other and similar stances that belied an upbringing that usually was held for people raised together, though there were plenty of physical evidence as well. They both had long hair that nearly matched the others styles, with the only real difference being hair color, some bangs, and a pair of headphones on the head of the auburn girl with a butterfly logo on the sides. Both also had eye colors a few shades lighter than the hair on their heads, with an eye shape more standard for a person from Atlas instead of Vale(Though Naruto only really had Weiss as a example for that.).

Each were around the same size(A few inches taller than Naruto, for those wondering- seriously, what did they feed to the people on this side of the world?!), petite, thin eyebrows, pale skin, and- for some reason- had sticks poking out of their mouths, which Naruto assumed was not from some cigarette, so he'd wager they were some kind of treat like pocky.

"So." Naruto ended the silence to move things along. "Any particular reason you're here, then?" The two girls quit staring at the blonde and looked at each other for a bit. "We'll tell you-" The one Naruto thought was Chelsea started, before Naruto had to duck a swing of the crustal kunai from the girl Naruto believed to be Mizore. "If you leave a big enough impression, at least."

That sounded like a challenge, and if there was one thing Naruto never backed down from, it was _challenges_.

"Let the games begin, then, I guess." Not giving either of them the time to react, he lifted his only arm and threw it to the side, making the sand that had fallen to the ground from before spring up and coil around the senbon wielding girl, trapping her in a cocoon of the grains with only her head sticking out of the top. "Hey!" She struggled against her prison and yelped as the sand tightened around her.

"That's one down." Thankfully he had been gathering more sand from the ground as soon as he popped in behind them so that he could raise a wall to block a couple of kunai the same shade as the first one that was thrown by a now simmering teen girl. He would have tried to speak to the girl, but he heard whistling from his right side, so he shifted the wall to the right to block more kunai.

This continued on for a minute or two before he couldn't hear anything anymore. After he thought the worst of the onslaught was over, he lowered the sand that had wrapped around him at this point for protection, and looked at the girl that was now less than a few feet away from him. "I suppose you wouldn't want to give up then, huh?" His answer was a tendril of sand snatching an airborne kunai an inch away from his face. "You're lucky I'm fast to react, otherwise I'd be needing some facial reconstructive surgery."

"You still might need to after this!" His eyes widened as he pivoted on his heels and barely made out a speeding blur before he shot away from his position, narrowly avoiding getting skewered. "Wow, getting a lot of deja-vu. Wait, wasn't the other girl the one with the senbon?" He turned to where he had last left her, and was perplexed to find the sand in the same position, but sans a captive. "Well ain't that a kicker?" He dodged another barrage of needles, then landed in front of the river and lowered his raised arm down.

The two girls grouped backup with each other near the beginning of the clearing and gave each other a glance, then proceeded to throw another set of weapons at the male who they thought was defenseless or charging up an attack. Sadly for them, before it could reach the blonde, a veritable wall of sand easily over ten feet high and spanning the circumference of the field rose up that blocked their weapons and their view of Naruto.

"Okay, now _that's_ broken." Chelsea only had the time to say that before the sand launched itself toward them, forgoing keeping its shape for covering more ground quicker. "Mizore, hop on!" To any seeing it, they would be astounded as the _very_ human female jumped into the air, and suddenly morphed her form into that of a Nevermore large enough to carry human cargo on its back. The stoic, still _human_ , girl didn't hesitate to jump onto the Nevermore's back and grab on as it flew far away from the sand on the ground and into the air.

They weren't a second too soon, as the mountain of sand collided with their previous position and slammed into many of the trees, shaking them to their foundations and threatening to knock them over. "That's some control he has over the sand." Mizore inputted dryly while looking down below, and the Nevermore made a noise in agreement. "We haven't been able to land a hit, and though he hasn't gotten one on us, it was probably more from a lack of trying. Plus, you'd still be trapped if he knew that you could transform when he first got you, and I don't like either of our odds against him alone. We'll need to attack together if we want to get past this sand of his."

"I completely agree. Though, you'll probably still have trouble with it. I've heard that I can be quite wily when I want to be."

The girl riding the beast paused, and if it weren't for the threat of falling to the ground from such a height, the bird would have as well. Slowly, both their heads turned to look to their immediate left, and saw the same boy they were talking about ganging up on not ten seconds ago standing on a floating mound of… _Sand_?

"... How?" "Sabaku Fuyū." "Sa-what?" Naruto's answer was to take the sand below and begin to to bring it up to them. "Sand. Right." With a wave of his hand, the sand started to collect under him, adding to the small cloud of it that was holding him up, and increasing his arsenal of it to attack the duo. Then he shot his fist out, sending a good amount to try and grapple the team, but the bird managed to lower its flight trajectory and dodge the tendrils of dastardly grain. As another onslaught headed their way, the violet haired teen sighed and stood on the Nevermore's back. Naruto watched on, curious, as the girl raised her own arms above her head, then the curiousness switched to shock as the tendrils that were fast approaching were suddenly stopped in their tracks, encased in ice.

"Is this the work of ice dust?!" His shock increased as the girl changed perches from the back of her Grimm partner to one of the tentacles of sand that were now trapped in ice, and started _skating_ her way up the thing, freezing the patches that were still sand as she made her way along. "An ice Semblance. Sure, why not?" He shook his head and snapped his fingers, causing the remaining sand appendages to swerve targets and converge on the girls location.

It did little, though, as she just went on her merry way like nothing was wrong; freezing the sand that got too close for comfort. Scowling, Naruto willed most of his remaining sand to leave its place under him and go after the teen who was getting much too close for Naruto's liking, but, again, it did little to help as the girl just kept icing the sand as it entered her personal bubble.

Naruto was about to just say 'fuck it' and have the sand overpower the ice keeping it prisoner to break out and finally catch the impossible-to-catch girl, but a loud sound behind him broke his concentration. "Wha-" He did a one-eighty and had his eyes widen as he saw a large black bird cork-screwing through the air towards his position. "I forgot about the bird!" Now in full panic mode, he lifted what sand he could spare to, if not halt, then slow the teen-turned-Grimm's arrival with his body, and would have grabbed more sand to help his escape, but found, as he looked behind him, that Mizore was now less than five feet from reaching him and making him into a Naru-cle.

Giving a quick glance back in front of him, he found the bird literally tearing its way through his sand, and would slam into him as soon as the ice-skating girl would get to him as well, "This is gonna suck."

He didn't get any more time to reflect as the Grimm tore through his flimsy shield and collided beak-first into his stomach while the ice maiden glided her way into grabbing his shoulder, already prepared to freeze him whole before he could respond.

It was a shame that as soon as both of the Huntresses-in-Training made contact with the blonde, his surprised and shocked features dissolved in sand as it was revealed the Naruto on the sand was just a bunshin.

Because even with sand, bunshins would always be a favorite of the blondes.

As soon as it was revealed that it wasn't the real Naruto, the Grimm transformated back into Chelsea and both the girls summed up the situation with one phrase.

"Shit."

Naruto, from the safety of the treescape, nearly tripled the amount of chakra he was sending through the sand, and if the sand could be described as sentient before, it was now outright _alive_ as massive amounts of it broke through the ice keeping it in place and swarmed the spot the two were at. Before they could do anything to prevent it, the violet haired one was quickly bound by ropes made from sand, tying her legs together and binding her arms to her sides(While also surrounding her hands and trapping them, just in case she tried to touch her binds and freeze those too.), while the auburn teen didn't have such luck as, considering how she got out last time, the blonde took precautions and just put her in a sphere of sand with exits to escape form, no matter her size, but still allowing her space to move around inside of.

He drifted the two down to the safety of the ground before he left the foliage to question the remaining girl he could see. "Have I left that impression yet?" The only other person(That he could see, anyway.) in the vicinity looked him over once more, gaze lingering a little longer on his missing arm, before looking at his face and giving off a small smile. "Yes." Satisfied, Naruto let the sand fall to the ground lifelessly, freeing her and her sister, who was mock-scowling as her features were revealed back to the world while her prison broke apart.

"We had him- _we had him_! Then he went and made some kind of _clone_ and switched places with it before we could even notice, and we fell for his trap so easily!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you weren't so cute and my little brother, you'd be getting a fist to the face!" "Yeah, I get that- wait, 'little brother'?" Naruto stared confusedly at the two before realization flashed across his eyes. "Wait, you're one of my older sisters?!"

The girl let her scowl go to give him a cheerful grin while she reached over and tugged the other girl into a one-armed hug. " _We_ , actually. We're your older twin sisters! I'm Chelsea, second year at Beacon, and this is my twin, Mizore, who is also a second year, and also my partner. Nice to meet you, little bro!" Mizore nodded along. "Yes. I am pleased to meet my long-lost brother finally. Welcome to our family." Naruto's jaw was hitting the floor, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it back up. "Now- where'd you get the whisker tattoos, and what ass do I have to kick as retribution for that missing arm of yours?"


	4. The one that just further's the plot

**Heeeeeeeeey, you guys. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're all thinking- he's still alive!**

 **Barely!**

 **In any case, there's a lot going on, I'm afraid, and not all of it is good.**

 **At this point in time, I'm not looking to make more Fanfiction(Yes, sadly, this might be the end of more updates for a very,** ** _very_** **long time.), as, don't get me wrong, I love doing it, but there's a major difference between a teenager with nothing better to do writing weird stories online, and an adult who has things to do, and things he's TRYING to do writing weird stories online. I love writing and all, but it doesn't pay off.**

 **Well, unless you get into the erotica part of writing where you take commissions and write really naughty things for strange people who may-or-may-not live in a basement somewhere with tons of lotion packed in a corner that really isn't needed.**

 **And I just so happen to be one of those people now!**

 **Yes, I have gone to the dark side, and started writing porn(Pron in case FF doesn't want me saying porn for some strange reason.), and no, I will not be putting any of it on this site. If this was a couple years ago I might have, but I've been seeing and hearing some things about lemons and just, well, sex policies in general on here and don't want to deal with all that.**

 **Instead, if you want to read any of my naughty bits, I have them posted on HF(Hentai Foundry) under the username 'Uxukie'(Throwback? Yes. Yes it is.), and I am even still taking commissions for stories over there currently. Or if you just want to say 'Fuck it' to the middle man, send an email my way to Musetsumeiuxukie (FF doesn't like the at symbol, so just imagine that its here, even if it isn't. And imagine yourself up a nice chocolate cake- you deserve it.) gmail . com(Without the spaces, obviously.) and set up something that way, too.**

 **It doesn't have to just be nasty scenes, either. I do anything, really, so if you wanted some kind of one-shot where, say, Ruby contemplates the logistics of cookies going into her mouth, or some shit like that, then you are most welcome to tell and make me write it(Before I get a bunch of questions and hate from this, yes, I am willing to take payment to continue any story I have already started on here, or even begin a new one, and no, I am not forcing people to give me money to continue writing these stories, as I will most likely eventually come back to all of them sometime in the future, but not any time soon, because as is, I am going to be writing 10-15 stories monthly, and that's gonna really start to whittle down my enthusiasm to spend more spare time to writing even MORE, so paying for for more things to be done and what-not is the faster way to get chapters out, but it is entirely unnecessary, so please can all hate and send it to my P.O box at NUNYADAMBUZNEZ.).**

 **And I know, a lot of you were probably hoping for another chapter for my KH+XC2 story, or my Pokemon story, or(And these are the real weirdos-) my Bleach+FT story, but I've been in a real RWBY mood lately, and that translates to this story directly. And I'm probably gonna get more questions for this, so I'll say it now: No, I do not know which story I will update next, if I even have the time to do so, so please no spammy spam.**

 **There's also a lot of italics, and Kurama talking in this chapter, and it kind of ate up so much of the space that I changed the ending to this from what it originally was gonna be, as I had intended for one more scene, and quite a different take to the Naruto part of this, but it just didn't make the cut I'm afraid. But it'll probably come back for the next chapter, so don't sweat it.**

 **And I do believe that is all I had time for, and I'm really god damn tired right now, so I probably forgot something, buuuuuuuut, that's future me's problem, so he'll have to take care of it.**

 **One last time, kiddies; praise, be, onto, your, SENPAI.**

The clicking of heels was the only sound that echoed through the aptly named 'Beacon Vault' as the headmaster and deputy headmistress of the school traveled down the corridor that lead up to the current Fall maiden. "Is there any specific reason we are making our usual weekly round to the vault early, Professor Ozpin?" Glynda voiced her confusion to an oddly sharp eyed Ozpin as they continued their rather sedate pace down the hall.

"Not particularly. Just this ominous premonition that I have." He waved a hand as if that would dissipate all the alarm and concern the woman with him was now feeling. "Don't think too much on it. I'm sure it's just me being overly paranoid with everything going on lately. Especially with the Queen making her moves and all these unaccounted for pieces on the field currently." Glynda tried her best to reign in the emotions playing out in her that led to a near heart attack as she glanced over to her boss. "You mean with Mr. Arc, or rather, _Uzumaki_ , and the fact an entire nation, the same nation that has been making noise across the world with their otherwise unworldly feats for the last decade or so, seems entirely too interested in a boy of just seventeen years for it to be normal, even if they claimed him as one of their own they 'tragically' lost so long ago?"

Her compatriot nodded his head as his once dour expression made way for one of scrutiny.

"Things don't add up. There has to be something special about him for them to suddenly take an active interest in a person who up until now didn't even _exist_ on Remnant, which leaves only one other plausible explanation. And considering where that same nation had come from as well and that they are saying he belongs to their, ahem, 'clan', that explanation seems to be less theory and more an actual reality as the pieces of the puzzle fit more into place. But if they really want him like they say they do, who am I to stop a family from reuniting with a long lost relative; a rather reticent one, at that, that would do more harm than good here compared to a place where he belongs? And if that same family were grateful enough to help us in case we needed them in the future, _hypothetically of course_ , then who am I to argue?"

To an outsider, it might just seem like the headmaster was trying to be a good citizen by joining a long lost family member that was having troubles fitting in at Beacon with their estranged relatives, and was just hoping that he would get some kind of favor from them in the near future, Glynda has been around enough to know exactly what he was saying, and she was more than a little shocked at what he was implying.

"You're giving them to him not only on the off chance that he might be here to spy on us, or _worse_ , but also to extort them for an alliance in the coming war? Professor Ozpin, he's been tested and he is definitely of blood relation to the Arc's! You can't just-" Whatever else she was going to go into a tangent about was ripped from her throat as they approached an empty pod connected to the Atlas machine, along with _another_ empty pod next to it.

"Amber! Someone took Amber!" She rushed past Ozpin, who, for the first time since she had met the man, looked on the verge of going off on a rampage- a very much _anger_ induced rampage- to reach the pod that had been storing the Fall maiden to examine it further. "But how?! We would have known if someone was down here!"

The headmaster just sent an icy glare over his shoulder in response. "Maybe our new _acquaintance_ can be of assistance, hm?" His blonde companion stiffened in an instant and turned around with her riding crop at the ready to face the stranger with the gray haired professor.

He wasn't much to look at, when they first studied him. Mostly because there wasn't much _to_ look at, other than his height which seemed to be average for a grown male, as he covered his body in a black trench coat dotted with red icons that vaguely resemble clouds, so the only thing below his head that they could see was the strange sandals that left his toes open to the world, but left the rest of his foot and the leg leading up to his cloak covered in what appeared to be white socks. He went even further to cover his identity, with his head being covered by a spiraling orange mask with only one eye hole, and some type of cloth covering even the sides and back of his head, leaving nothing but his shortly cut black head of hair visible for all to see.

They could practically _feel_ the man blinking as he raised a gloved hand out of the sleeve of his coat and point a finger at himself. "Who, me?" He puffed his chest out and put both his hands on his hips in some facade of a heroic pose. "Don't worry, Tobi's a good boy!" He didn't get any time to elaborate or say more before one of the pillars surrounding them all glowed an ominous purple and ripped itself out of position to smash right on the location of the intruder.

"We rather needed him _alive_ to question, Glynda." Ozpin dryly quipped as the blonde witch scoffed with no small amount of derision. "Did you not hear him? He sounded like a grunt who knows nothing and was left with the arduous task of staying behind to tell us the bad news; _which we can already clearly see with our own eyes_!"

"Mou!" Neither could hide the flinch that escaped them as the person who _should_ have been six feet under, either metaphorically or literally, the pillar suddenly shot out of the ground like it was nothing more than water, much closer to them then he had been before, shaking his head as if trying to get something out of his ears. "That wasn't very nice! You're not a very nice witch, are you, witchy-lady? You almost gave Tobi a headache with how hard you hit him!"

The headmaster wasn't sure whether or not it was out of some instinct or because he _really_ wanted that high-pitched voice to shut-up and ease the massive migraine that had been coming up on him all day, but either way he lashed out faster than most huntsman could follow, much less _dodge_ , with his cane and watched in a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and a small bit of apprehension as his weapon went right _through_ the man standing in front of him like he was made from air, leaving him largely unharmed.

"Geez, Tobi was nice enough to wait for you to come down here and explain, and this is the thanks he gets?!" They couldn't see his face, but as he crossed his arms they were both sure he was pouting like a petulant child. "Tobi doesn't get paid enough for this… Wait, Tobi doesn't get paid at all!" They watched in stunned disbelief as he started _hitting_ himself over the head, trying to punish himself. "Bad Tobi, bad! This will teach you to not pay Tobi enough!" He either ignored or didn't notice as the blonde raised her riding crop again in an attempt to attack, but he had to have noticed as the pillar behind him snapped loudly in twain, and both pieces rushed him on either side and collided against each other, with him in the middle.

"That won't have done anything to him, Glynda." The female professor clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Probably not. But we know too little about this power of his to not try. We'll either make leeway or learn more about him, so it's a win-win." But just as Ozpin said, the man casually walked out from in between the broken column as if he were taking a leisurely stroll over escaping what should have been his prison of death.

"Tobi is getting the feeling that you don't like him." More for the sake of finishing up this mess than sparing the man from his partners slowly growing wrath, Ozpin ended any pleasantries between them. "Who are you, what are you doing here, _how_ are you here, and where is the young woman who was in the pod?"

Tobi seemed to think about the questions as he raised a hand to rub at the chin of his mask.

"Well, Tobi is Tobi, and Tobi's a good boy! Tobi is also here because he wanted to know what was down here, and Tobi is really, really good at getting into places he shouldn't- almost as good as him being a good boy, even! But Tobi isn't really sure where the person you're talking about is; there was no one but Tobi when he got here." The two professor's absorbed all of that before they narrowed their eyes.

"Do you really expect us to believe that you have no clue where the young woman is?" Bristling in anger once more, she would have made another attempt at attacking him had Ozpin not pushed her weapon down with a wary shake of his head.

For his part, the masked man could only shrug as he absently reached up to rub the back of his head. "Believe it or not, Tobi is just down here, being a good boy." And then all of a sudden, the air around the playful stranger changed to one that set off every alarm in the heads of the only other people in the room with him. They each prepared for an attack of some kind, but it seemed for naught as the only thing happening was the once easygoing stance the man held was replaced by one of calculated scrutiny. "Just like I'll leave it to you both to figure out if I actually believe that the girl was trapped down here away from civilization by you for a reason other than 'Because we _could_ '."

While Glynda flinched away at the accusation, Ozpin stepped up to the plate to defend themselves. "This is all just a misunderstanding- we meant no harm to her. In fact, we were trying to keep her safe before an untimely _incident_ left her in a coma we didn't think she would wake up from." The man still seemed unimpressed, so he continued. "You see, she is important- not only to us, but the _world_. We need to keep her here so that the more, ah, _unsavory_ of the bunch can't get a hold of her and be used for their nefarious purposes."

They didn't see it, but he raised an eyebrow in disbelief as the unsaid 'you are a part of that bunch' ringed through his head, and he couldn't help himself. "Truly? Are you so pig-headed to have your own head shoved in the clouds, that you can't see that with how you described it, _you_ are the 'unsavory' people? For all I know, you want to use her as leverage in some kind of war!" Ozpin was a master at hiding his expressions, so he knew he hid his shock as he realized that the man's theory was, technically, _true_ , even if it wasn't for the same purposes as the man seemed to think, but he was also a master at _reading_ expressions, so he knew without a fact that they were in deep with whoever this was as Glynda's eyes widened as she let out a surprised gasp.

For a moment, it almost seemed like the presence around the man rew somber, and resigned. Almost as if he was hoping that he wasn't correct in his assumptions, but was disappointed to find that he _was_. But just as quickly as it showed up, it vanished, and was replaced by an indignant fury. "I see…" There was silence for a moment, as if everything stilled in time, before the man's voice ringed across the vast room once more. "Seeing as how I answered a few of your questions, perhaps you'd be in the mood for answering one of mine?"

Silence reigned once more, and for a fleeting second the intruder thought he would be denied even this small request, but the only other male in the vicinity finally closed his eyes as he spoke, looking as if he had aged decades in that small time frame. "What is it you want to know?"

Neither of the two Beacon faculty were sure, but from the hole in the man's mask, they could have sworn they saw a brief flash of red, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, making them believe it a trick of light in the dim room.

"Why is she so important to your world, that others would go out of their way to ensure she is either on their side, or six feet under?" The man paused for a second to look around and chuckle, finding the irony of the statement slightly amusing, before continuing. "No one has that kind of sway without having standing, wealth, or _power_ about them, and considering where she was when I and my associates found her, it stands to reason it's not any of the former, so what does she hold that you and so many others want?"

The headmaster took in the question and the surrounding information for a moment, eyes still closed, before the lids slid half opened, conveying nothing to the masked man other than indifference and, if he looked enough, a tinge of boredom in his gaze. "Astute observation. I can see now that you aren't some lackey that was left behind, but rather a mastermind that wanted us to think so. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you even fabricated this lie about you having 'associates' with how well you can deceive even _me_."

The man gave away nothing as he clicked his tongue in annoyance at the misdirection. "And here I was hoping for an actual answer. This is what I get for expecting so much from a group that is likely to be no more inherently good than some simple-minded brigands." He raised his hands in exasperation as he shook his head almost provoking. The blonde bristled in unbridled rage at the jab, and looked ready to attempt homicide once more, but the man beat her to the punch. "If I'm not going to get anything useful out of this conversation, then I need not bother letting you bask in my presence, either."

Suddenly, his form started to ripples and deform, almost as if he were being absorbed into the air itself. "Remember this, headmaster and deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy: I am not very civil to those I dislike, and especially to those who hide so many secrets, even though they are 'allegedly' in the right, and you are not exempt from those rules. Mark my words, if I find that you were in anyway responsible for anything wrong in this world, you will find out just how quick 'Tobi' can go from a good boy, to a very _bad_ one." With that said, his body finally collapsed in on itself and just like that, he was gone with no trace.

Ozpin wasted no time as he hastily sped towards the elevator with his cohort in tow. "Glynda, I want the entire school on lock-down, and I want all staff and upper-years scouting the area for this man. He might have a sort of teleportation semblance, or more likely, is from _those_ lands, so I don't think he will be here anymore, but better safe than sorry. I'm going to scour the footage from our camera's and see if I can find how he got here, or better yet, see if I can find where he took Amber." Looking back to see Glynda's nod of affirmation, he hastened his pace to the elevator and hoped against hope that this man wasn't some agent of _hers_.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here, wasting time when we could be doing something productive like, I don't know, _training_?" Naruto huffed in annoyance, his short attention span making itself known as he fidgeted outside a store somewhere near the edge of the commercial district in Vale, right next to the port. "Because we need to relax once and a while and don't want to blow a gasket from over-taxing ourselves?" Yang blew a stray bang away from her face and gave the blonde Jinchuriki a look that was a mix between exasperation and amusement.

He really wanted to voice out that they hadn't so much as touched their weapons to train in days now, but even a socially dense idiot like himself knew that would be rude beyond measure.

Weeks had already turned into a month for his stay at Beacon, and he was even less impressed with the state of the schooling system then he had been before he had first attended. Forget being able to teach _him_ anything, they wouldn't even be capable of teaching most Chunin back in the nations!

What time they should have been using to teach their students techniques on how to subdue other Huntsmen with ill-intentions and ways to defeat the various kinds of Grim that inhabited their lands, along with strengthening their bodies to prepare them for the future was instead spent on things like mathematics, science, and _history_ (Seriously, the nations expected their _twelve-year olds_ to know all the things they would need to survive in the world that was, for most parts, at peace, while they wanted their teenagers to spend four years learning nonsensical drabble while there was a threat that would and COULD make them extinct literally right outside their doors. **(Probably to prevent poor saps like all those missing nin from popping up like woodwork over here from the stress of it all.)** Eh, okay, _point_ , but still.).

And then the parts that WERE practical, were being made practically _useless_ ; the villains wouldn't go ahead and coddle the damn children like these professors were wont to do. No bad guy was going to let them sit there and fumble for their scroll to see if their Aura was in the red, and were even less likely to actually stop when the poor bastard told them that they couldn't continue anymore because they were _out_. Plus, for some strange reason, every Huntsman or Huntress seemed infatuated with flashy equipment and a romanticism revolving around them becoming the hero of the world, or something.

Now, Naruto, what with his own flashy techniques and dreams of making a peace that would last for a longer time then just 'temporary' wasn't really one to talk, but he had, in all honesty, been younger than these students with dreams of grandeur, and hadn't been raised in an environment that was nearly as forgiving as just about every student at Beacon had, so he didn't know any better to think otherwise that, yes, he _could_ make that sort of peace, and was raised in such hardships that he really, REALLY wanted no one else to go through what he had to, so he had his reasons.

But even still, Naruto didn't believe he would ever go on to save the world(Granted, he did, but never once in his entire career until it happened did he think it would actually become a reality.) from itself, and he was always one for actions over words, so unless he actually did so, he wouldn't boast and claim anything that he hadn't already done, unlike all these Huntsmen and Huntress' that said they would eliminate the menace of the Grim forever, but had yet to actually see a Grim in their entire lives.

Of course there would be exceptions; those strong enough to be able to actually do what needed to be done, or those that actually knew about the real world, but they were too few and far between for Naruto's liking.

His friends were such exceptions. They all had potential to be bigger than themselves, but, like most, the thing holding them back was, ironically, _themselves_.

He trained extensively, even before he found himself with too many powers to know what to do with, and now that he DID have what seemed to be an unlimited arsenal with him, he probably trained a lot more than what was healthy for him, and would likely be the death of anyone else if their names weren't 'Sasuke Uchiha'. But he knew that; he admitted it freely, and he wasn't expecting the same kind of almost religious fervor with which he tackled his training from his friends and 'peers', but even with that in mind, he was sorely disappointed.

Naruto considered it lucky to get any of them to train four _days_ of the week, and even further lucky than that to get them to do it any longer than two-to-three hours. Pyrrha, and surprisingly Ruby(He attested that to her just wanting to spend more time with the first real friend she made here.), were more willing to better themselves, but he wasn't born yesterday, and could tell that while they wanted to keep up with him, they were getting closer and closer to running on nothing but fumes each day and hated doing nothing with their free time but training, so he stopped letting them kill themselves trying to keep up with him, and he could tell they were grateful at the sudden change of heart.

But something seemed to be shared here, and that was that everyone in this land lacked an enthusiasm, a _drive_ to get stronger, and it irked the blonde more than he wanted it to because it wasn't his life to live, but at the same time, it was other lives _lost_ if they didn't learn to take this seriously.

He was starting to see why the people on this side of the world weren't really on par with the other if this was the extent of their zeal to becoming stronger.

"I… Suppose." He agreed awkwardly as Weiss and Ruby left the store, each carrying multiple bags that were likely filled with clothes of varying sizes. "This one's yours, Yang." Ruby handed her a bag, and the blonde bombshell eagerly grabbed it and checked the purchases inside. "Hey, shorty-" "Only by one inch, you behemoth!" "-Why don't you wind down by letting me pose for you in some of the things in this bag?" Yang closed one eye while poking a finger into her cheek, sticking her tongue out as well while she leaned over to give the only male in the vicinity a good look at her 'assets'.

Naruto stared blankly at the blonde before lowering his gaze to the valley before him and back up. "I've seen bigger." He turned around, and thus didn't see the girl freeze in place out of shock, as _no one_ had told her that before(Either because it wasn't true or because they didn't have the balls was up for debate.), but he did see the slightly relieved look that crossed Ruby's face, and wondered what that was about.

"Ha!" Weiss let out an all too undignified snort as she handed another bag to the silent, black haired teammate of theirs at his rebuttal. "What's wrong, Yang? Never been on the receiving end, before?" Ruby had to stifle her giggles, while Blake couldn't stop the small, amused smile from blossoming on her face while Weiss was enjoying this _way_ too much. Yang got her wits back together enough to growl, and was about to make a no doubt biting retort, but was stopped short as a commanding voice sounded from behind the entire group.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at a pair of what seemed to be red-haired twins in curiosity, as he hadn't felt them approach the group(Then again, he had been rather busy enjoying the view a few moments ago- what? Just because he'd seen bigger didn't mean he didn't like what he saw…), and now that he examined them, he was sure they were from the nations as no one here dressed like that, plus they knew his previous surname, and that wasn't really all that common knowledge here on Remnant.

That and the two were like walking chakra batteries, and he was slightly befuddled at how he had somehow _missed_ them before.

"I go by Naruto Arc now, but yes, this is him. Can I help you?" Naruto frowned as the looks on the twins faces soured, wondering what he had done to cause them to do that, but could only speculate. "You don't truly believe that, do you?" The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion at the words, and was unable to voice it as his friends behind him joined the conversation. "Believe what, that it's his name? Are you here to tell him his whole life has been a lie and that he's secretly the son of some super villain that lives in an undersea lair deep in the ocean?" Yang snorted as she stepped up beside her fellow blonde and crossed her arms.

And to her great displeasure, was ignored as the two continued to stare holes into the confused male beside her.

"You bear the great name of the Uzumaki, don't let whatever lies these people have been spewing to you tell you otherwise!" Now his confusion had grown exponentially as he glanced between the two twins before him and then at the ladies by his side, who were as knowledgeable as he was about this it seemed.

"Um, look, I know you came from my, ah, _previous_ home, but you should know by now that who you thought were my parents weren't actually my parents. Even got a paternity test done and everything." That didn't seem to appease them; if anything, they looked further incensed. The male twin gave him a disjointed look before he leaned towards his sister and started whispering in her ear. Even with Naruto's abnormally increased senses he couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, though he got bits and pieces of it, and from what he gathered, they thought he was delusional and misguided.

That didn't give them any points in his book.

"Right. Anyway, you still haven't told me why you're looking for me. Care to explain?" They stopped their shared conversation and straightened up at being questioned, and saluted in a way that held their hands in front of their hearts, which brought attention to one small detail Naruto hadn't taken notice of when he first evaluated them.

' _What the- are these two from Konoha, then? I would have been told about their arrival from Baa-Chan if that was the case, so are behind her back to get something out of me, or make me return?'_

Whatever he was bracing himself for, it did not include what happened next.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we are delegates of the Uzumaki clan, of which you are in lineage of, and are even descended from the royal bloodline of the Uzukage, which, in light of recent events, the land of Uzushio wishes for you to return to her, and be trained to eventually take up the position of our Daimyō in a few years time, until the day that our current Uzukage resigns from her office. Once she does, she will take up the less physical job of being the Daimyō, and you will become our lands new kage to bring us into an era of prosperity and flourishment."

He had been prepared for a few very specific things, but them all but asking him to become their _king_ , on top of the information that they were actually Uzumaki made him speechless for the first time in a long while. He was the only one, it seemed, however, as the girls by his side were more energetic and loquacious. Ruby was the first to break the silence as she gasped in shock and turned to stare at him in awe.

"You're _royalty_?" If that didn't snap him out of his daze, then Weiss' derisive snort did the trick. "As if someone like _him_ could be royalty. Though-" She stopped quickly to examine his form before her examination lead her to his face, where she scrutinized it greatly. "Even if he's uncouth, and has a horrible taste in fashion, he does have certain features that one would usually conceptualize with those from a higher standing class, such as his leaner build, the lustrous hair, trimmed eyebrows, narrow jawline connected to an otherwise soft face, almost delicate lips and nose, with seemingly bottomless eyes that had a sort of hidden knowledge inside of them that isn't easily found."

Yang busted out of her own funk to give the white haired girl a queer look. "Did you… check him out?" While a flustered and aghast Weiss was declaring in no uncertain terms explained that she would never do such an unthinkable act, least of all on _him_ , Blake was flickering her wide eyed gaze between him and the duo in front of them. "Uzumaki? I should have known the second you told us!" She shook her head violently. "But you looked nothing at all like the ones I knew and saw. They all had red hair, and pale skin, so I just shrugged it off as coincidence, but…"

Naruto shot her a piercing stare. "You know about the Uzumaki?"

Blake locked eyes with him, and seeing that he wouldn't allow for any misdirection or refusal to answer, she slowly nodded her head. "It's not entirely common knowledge on the other continents, but it isn't exactly _hard_ to come across the information if you look enough into it. The Uzumaki suddenly appeared on Menagerie decades, maybe even over a _century_ , ago, claiming they had just been attacked by many different nations and were in need of assistance, and there's was the closest they could find. Naturally, the Faunus population were skeptical to help out a bunch of humans, especially considering this was before the Faunus Rights Revolution, but the people were probably just as, if not more, desperate then these 'Uzumaki', so, because they really needed the extra help, they agreed to give a portion of their land over to them, in exchange that they help them, as well."

"And help we did." They both glanced over at the male as he continued the tale. "As you most likely already know, we were besieged by the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo, who were so afraid of our prowess that they felt the need to wipe us out of existence, and would have succeeded, had the Nidaime Uzukage not stalled the army with his incredible sealing techniques, Suiton jutsu, and his incredible Kongō Fūsa that is passed from from the royal bloodline. While he sacrificed himself, the remaining clan members left the land in search of sanctuary, and found ourselves neighbors to the gracious Faunus on Menagerie." Naruto looked back to Blake with a raised brow, and she nodded once again.

"They are still there to this day, yes. In fact, they are held in high regard due in part to their fair treatment of our race, even before the Revolution, and helped innumerably once the time came to fight for our rights. The Revolution was all but guaranteed a win to our side once they joined in, and I shudder to think how many more would have had to bled for our cause had they not took part in it." Her body shook for a second or two before she got it back under control. "They've been nothing but generous to us, and it is almost a fact that no matter where you go, the Faunus will know about the Uzumaki, and will think highly of them. In fact, their efforts to bring equal rights to our race is still ongoing, and they bring awareness to the cause along with the White Fang."

She took a breath and continued explaining.

"Honestly, if they hadn't been so understanding to our plight, and desensitized the rampant hate we all felt over the last few decades, I have no doubt that the White Fang would have started using more… _excessive_ means to get their point across. As it stands, their Uzukage is probably more of a leading figure than my own father, who is the Chieftain of the entire land. So to say that Uzumaki royalty is a 'big deal' to Faunus is like saying that Yang has a slight anger issue, Weiss has a tendency to be prissy, and Ruby sometimes gets a craving for a cookie."

Naruto frowned at all of this while he glanced at the other women to his side, who had calmed down and listened, enrapt with the new information before turning his stare once again to the now stoic pair in front of him.

' _Kurama?_ ' ' _ **Hmmmm. I haven't felt a lick of dishonesty in the last few minutes, so these two are either delusional as hell to think themselves and their kin as Uzumaki, or-**_ ' ' _They are actual Uzumaki. Damn it! Why does this always happen to ME?! But this also just brings up more questions- why do they think I'm an Uzumaki? Surely they had to come by Konoha first before they found me here, and they would have told them that I'm not an actual Uzumaki. And on top of that, how DID they find me here? No one, not even my friends, know that I decided to come here after I found my parents- they still think I'm with them._ ' Then a thought brought up a dredge of dread inside of him. ' _Did they go their house and force them to tell me where I was?_ ' ' _ **Calm down, brat. They don't seem like bad people- just misinformed. Plus, with someone like YOU, even the most novice of chakra sensors would find you like a lighthouse in a foggy night. Especially when you're the only one within miles that even HAS Chakra, so I don't doubt that a clan that is renown for their sensory abilities would be able to find you with their special chak…**_ ' Naruto was concerned when the bijū suddenly stopped talking and went quiet.

' _Kurama?_ ' ' _ **Ah, I just remembered something. Something that, might, possibly, be**_ **important** _**to know…**_ ' ' _Well? Don't leave me in suspense, furball, tell me!_ ' ' _ **... You see, I've been in three different hosts, right? And they were all Uzumaki, yeah? So, I easily forget that each host I get stuck in isn't as…**_ **Knowledgeable** _**as my previous ones, you know?**_ ' ' _Kurama, just spit it out already._ ' ' _ **I… Kinda, sort of, forgot to tell you that the Uzumaki have this weird, adoption thing, that they can do with their chakra, that makes the kid, for all intents-and-purposes, a tried-and-true Uzumaki brat.**_ ' ' _... What?_ '

Naruto didn't need to be inside his head to know that the giant fox was currently scratching his head. Whether it was from the sudden realization or sheepishness that he only _just_ had that sudden realization was lost on the blonde.

' _ **Well, you see, the Uzumaki was a clan- and like any other clan out there, they didn't like the thought of breeding outside of their pedigree, and to a clan as 'great' as they made themselves out to be, that limited the available gene pool to themselves. You know, like the stupid Uchiha and those self-righteous Hyuuga. Anyway, they wanted to keep their blood and, more importantly, their chakra pure, but they didn't want to be some kind of inbred filth that would make mothers sisters and aunts cousins and what-not and so-forth. So, they devised this rather devious plot to somehow transfer over their special traits- you know, the bloodline and so forth- to other people so that they didn't have to keep breeding the same people that had the same genes already.**_ ' ' _And it actually WORKED?!_ '

The giant beast scoffed in his head. ' _ **Please. As if mortals like them could just play god like that. No, they worked on it, but they failed to come up with something as good as they had hoped for. Not to say the experiment didn't pan out, as they did somehow manage to get the part where their 'super chakra', for a lack of a better term, was copied by another human being, but it obviously had its drawbacks. For one thing, they couldn't do it to grown humans like they had hoped, and it had to be done on children whose chakra network hadn't started to properly form yet, and another was that even if the bloodline traits passed down to the kid, it didn't do the same for the blood, so the kid would only be an Uzumaki by chakra instead of both.**_ '

The bijū shrugged. ' _ **Not that it mattered much to them- they aren't as uptight about blood and all that like so many other clans. All they cared about was that they could still be considered 'Uzumaki' and had their special traits, and they could now also find men and women around the world that had, lets say, 'won the genepool lottery' and mate with them, creating better and better specimen as time went on so that their clan wouldn't just be inbred trash that could barely count to five. This also had the unforeseen consequence, however, of 'diluting' their chakra as well. Not by much, though. It wasn't even noticed until generations down the line, where one of the kids that had been chosen couldn't properly use their then feared Kongō Fūsa. They could still USE the chains, mind you, they just weren't as powerful, nor did they work as intended. They were like the ones that one redhead that followed that blasted Uchiha around constantly had been able to make- incomplete, and nowhere near the true strength that the original chains had.**_ '

' _And naturally, that raised a few alarms, right?_ ' ' _ **You guessed it. It's like I said before, their overuse of that process diluted their chakra to the point where it had started to affect everything. A lot of their members weren't living as long as some of the others, their feats in Fūinjutsu were astonishing, but it became apparent soon that other members were accomplishing said feats easier than everyone else and making bigger leeways in the research of the art, and eventually it got to the point where not even all of the members could use their feared chains that were capable of stopping even a tailed beast- the weaker versions of them couldn't even have stopped Shukaku unless they had multiple members working in tandem to halt him.**_ ' ' _Okay, from what I'm gathering, these few that still could use these chains, and had longer lifespans than the others, and were better at Fūinjutsu, were what they are calling 'royalty' now?_ '

Kurama clicked his tongue. ' _ **Right in one. They became rather startled when one of their members couldn't use the chains, but waved it off as some incredibly bad luck on his part. But as more years passed, even more couldn't use the chains anymore, and that, along with their clan dying off at even younger ages and their propensity for Fūinjutsu decreasing, made them look more into their folly, and it was found that, surprise surprise, their chakra wasn't as pure as they once thought. That lead into a search to see just how many were affected, and more than 80% had the diluted chakra. And it appeared that the only members that WEREN'T affected by it, and still had the complete chakra of an Uzumaki, was the Uzukage and his family. You know, kids, siblings, aunts, uncles, parents, some were even cousins. I don't know what they were going to do about it all, and even if I cared to think on it at the time, Mito had grown frail and old, and Kushina was just a child who knew nothing of the clans inner conflicts, and their village was ransacked anyway by the hidden villages, so I can only assume things now.**_ ' ' _Okay, so that happened. How does this explain why they think that I'm part of this royalty, or whatever? I'm an Arc, with no Uzumaki blood whatsoever- we checked. And even if Kaa-San- err, Kushina, had 'adopted' me or whatever, I'd just be part of the diluted line, and not be in the running for their next_ KAGE _!'_

' _ **Oh yes, I didn't explain this yet. You see, Mito and Kushina were part of this 'royal' line or whatever they called it back then, but they didn't know that. This whole fiasco didn't escalate until almost the exact time their village got wiped out, so by the time they figured out Kushina was one of the only pure ones left out there, it was too late to get her back. And, from what little I saw in Mito's notes as she wrote, apparently, the main line- the royal one, obviously- knew that using this 'adoption' method was impractical, so they stuck almost entirely to having other pure Uzumaki lovers, and that was the only thing that kept them from getting such a hit like everyone else had been getting. But Mito was nothing, if not a true Uzumaki, and she wanted to test just how much this 'adoption' had hindered her people. So it was with some surprise, she found, that when her first child was born, and she noticed that it was, obviously, diluted, she did the 'adoption' process, and was stunned to see that instead of doing nothing like she had thought it would, it had given the child PURE Uzumaki chakra.**_ ' ' _So what? Maybe the chakra doesn't erode until later in life, or because unlike the other Uzumaki who had done it dozens of times, it didn't have that great an effect?_ '

' _ **She never learned if she could do that to any other Uzumaki baby, or if the dilution had to be at a certain level for it to have the same effect like it did on her first born, but she did learn, after she had her second child, that it only works once. Because she did it again on her third, then her fourth, and so-on and so-forth, but it had no effect like it did on the first baby. It grew and it still showed all the signs of having the undiluted chakra of the Uzumaki, but it seemed that as a trade-off, it didn't gain the blasted Senju's treasured bloodline; none of her children did, actually, as she tried this on all of them, but only one of them reaped the benefits while the others were forced to deal with the aftermath. This probably was the main cause for the damn kekkei genkai's eventual extinction, but it couldn't happen sooner, I say. Ah, but where was I? Oh yes- she harbored many theories as to why this was, and she was going to share them with her eldest in the hopes that they would carry on her research once they had children, but it never came to be as they died somewhere on a mission before they could settle down, so she wasn't ever able to figure out the puzzle, I'm afraid. HOWEVER- there was one speculation that seems to fit this specific event. If Mito's one hunch was correct, and pure-blooded Uzumaki can gift one child with pure chakra before the chakra starts to become corrupted with any other child they will choose to bare- outside of mating with another pureblood Uzumaki to birth pure Uzumaki offspring, of course- and Kushina DID do this 'adoption' whatever to you, that would make you royalty. The**_ **only** _**successor to the throne of Uzushio, apparently, if they're hunting you down and imploring you to return to the nation is anything to go by.**_ '

' _..._ '

Kurama shrugged in Naruto's mindscape when the blonde was too stunned to respond to him. ' _ **Or at least the strongest/best candidate for the position, at any rate. Those Uzumaki were always known for never doing things half-assed.**_ ' Naruto wasn't sure how long he stared into space as he listened to Kurama's explanations and musing, and he didn't particularly care if he made everyone around him wait hours for his response to all of this, because, even for him, this was just too much at once. He knew he couldn't just stand here in the middle of the street all day, however(Despite how tempting even _that_ sounded right about now…), so he turned back to the two people he was almost positive were siblings and slowly shook his head.

"Wow… This is, a rather large amount of new information to take in. Never thought myself as some kind of royalty, before; not even back in the leaf!" The blonde didn't miss the sudden scowls the pair had dawn their faces, but decided it didn't matter all too much at the moment anyway and brushed it off. "But, still- I already moved from a place I doubt I will ever stop seeing as a home but a few months ago to here, and I'm only just getting used to this place, you know?" He scratched the back of his head in sheepishness as he tried to vocalize his thoughts without coming across as too harsh. "Plus, I just don't think I'm cut-out to be a kage. If I was, I'd have been made Hokage the second I, uh, _saved_ our home."

He hated having to tiptoe across the topic, but he'd rather not make it public here just exactly that he'd not only participated in a war, but was the _hero_ of said war that had fought a veritable god(Even with help, that's an accomplishment and a half.) and WON, thus saving more than just his _home_ , but no one outside the nations needed to know that.

"Bah!" His thoughts were cut short as the male let out a noise that made it obvious he was not very pleased at the moment, and could only watch in bewilderment as he angrily spat on the ground. "Konoha knows nothing! They should have been worshipping the very ground you stand on from the moment you were born, but look at them! Only after saving their pathetic lives did they even acknowledge that you _exist_!" It was Naruto's turn to scowl now as the female made her own derisive comment as she scoffed. "What do you expect, Hadoma? This is Konoha and an Uzumaki we're talking about, here. They wouldn't understand courtesy and empathy if it hit them in the face!"

"Oi!" The blonde grit his teeth as his anger rose to a fever pitch. "You're insulting the place I grew up in, you pricks! That's more than what your damn nation did for me, in case you hadn't noticed!" Both scoffed this time as they gave him a look of pity. "One good deed does not absolve them of the entirety of their sins, brother. Especially when that one deed was done to the poorest extent that could be managed." The male shook his head and Naruto had just about enough of them. "Shut up, just, shut up! Don't talk of things you don't know anything about!" The two shared a confused look, before the male- Hadoma, apparently- looked directly into his eyes, and stared into them for a few seconds, after which he let out a loud gasp and turned his shocked expression to his sister, who looked indifferent, if not slightly angered if the way she clenched her fists at her sides was to go by.

"Guren, he really doesn't know." The female gave a short, rather unlady-like snort before sending him a glance that easily translated to 'yeah, no shit'. "This is _Konoha_ we're talking about, brother. Of course they would not talk about their own misdeeds to the populace. It's a one-way ticket to revolting against their Hokage and the council." The female- Guren- let out a loud exhale with closed eyes, before opening them and meeting his less than cheerful gaze. "We will agree not to talk about the sins Konoha has committed over the years to many people, and many nations, Naruto. But we WILL speak about one specific nation, and its people, that Konoha has so wrongfully left out to pasture to wallow away and deteriorate until it was nothing more than anecdotes on a page."

Naruto, by all means, wasn't stupid. Now, had this been said to him years ago, possibly even _a_ year ago, then he wouldn't have understood what they were getting at. But the Naruto before them was no fool.

"Just what the hell do you think they did to you, huh?!" Guren closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "Not just to us, but _you_ as well, Naruto. Don't you find it odd that on every vest in Konoha, there is the Uzumaki clan symbol? Either on the back, or the shoulder, or even on the chest, near the heart?" It was kind of hard to _not_ notice when one of the main themes to his old outfits had been that very same motif, but the more he thought about it, the less he found that he actually took the time to stop and think about exactly WHY they had that same motif, as well. Not wanting to give them the pleasure of being correct, even on an assumption, after how much they pissed him off, he came up with a random reason to try and justify it.

"The Shodai's wife was an Uzumaki, wasn't she? They probably put the damn thing on the outfits out of respect for her!" The male continued to stand back while the female carried on this topic of conversation, and she just sent him a sad stare in return. "That's a weak excuse, and even you know it, Naruto." Eye twitching as he grit his teeth, he spouted out another reason without even thinking about it. "All the Jinchuriki have been Uzumaki- maybe they decided to dish out a little respect to them and showed it on their uniforms?!" The red haired girl just shook her head slowly with her eyes closed. "Only one was a container when they decided to add it, and they had no idea that every Jinchuriki after the first or even second was going to be primarily Uzumaki."

"What, what, _what_?! Just get on with whatever the hell you're gonna say to me already!" Naruto hadn't noticed he was panting in his fit of rage until he felt a hand grip his left arm gently. Snapping his head so fast to the side that he was nearly certain he'd get whiplash, he saw Ruby looking up at him with a worried frown and concern shining in her eyes. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down as an almost inaudible sigh left his lips.

"Uzushio and Konoha were allied, at one point." Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he stoically glared at the explaining Uzumaki female. "Before the second war, and before our island went under siege by those thrice damned nations. There was even a contract between us saying we would gift the village with another host for the Kyuubi once the previous person became too ill, old, or otherwise unable to hold the beast as the Jinchuriki." Any trace of either a smile or frown disappeared from the redheads face as her lips thinned into an inscrutable line. "And strange, how once we send over a new Uzumaki to take the place of the Shodai's wife, that we find ourselves about to come under attack. And even stranger, that when we send for aid from our then long-time allies, we receive not even word back from them, in our time of dire need."

Silence reigned for a few moments, but to Naruto it felt like an eternity.

An eternity for him to stew in his apoplectic rage.

"... Are you insinuating that Konoha _abandoned_ one of its allies?" The two that seemed to be trying to convince him that Konoha was the most vile place in the world just shared a look before they both stared defiantly into his eyes. "From the perspective of our people, it was too convenient a timing for it to be anything else. We did not get so much as a rejection from our pleas for help, and in an alliance, communication is key. Therefore, one of two things happened- our message did not get sent through; which, considering that the clans summons carried the missive, is terribly unlikely, or-"

They both grimaced in disgust.

"They ignored our cry for assistance, and betrayed our entire village and clan." When they saw that he was about to protest, perhaps even _violently_ , they quickly continued. "You must concede that Konoha prides itself for being the 'kindest' of all the hidden villages, and everyone knows that the kindest are always the ones with the most secrets." Naruto winced at the rather accurate description of himself, even if none of the people knew about it. "'The road to hell is paved with good intentions', and the opposite is true, as well. You yourself are not blind to what Konoha is capable of- take your own childhood for example. Or the Hyūga with their Kago no Tori no Juin. Not to mention the likes of Danzo, who stole _our_ Fūinjutsu to enslave and silence the population as he saw fit to build his army of NE, IN FRONT OF the Hokage's nose; even after said Hokage deliberately said to put a stop to the organization. And these are just some of the MANY cases that Konoha has going against it. There are undoubtedly more- both that we don't, and DO know for fact."

Naruto's anger slowly diminished as each case was brought up, until all he was left with was an exhausted weariness. Completely ignoring the baffled and calculating looks his friends were making beside him after hearing about something being wrong with his childhood, he questioned the two further. "How do you even know of these things? Some of this information shouldn't be readily available to other villages; even to its current allies. The only way for you to know this much is to…" As the Uzumaki pair saw realization cross their counterparts eyes, and anger slowly start to filter back into them, they decided they had already done enough damage for one day.

"We can tell that we have long since been an unwanted presence to you and yours, Naruto. So we will leave you with this information to brew over. And please think over our request, as well. Uzushio is starting to build back up, and we would be remiss if we didn't include you into it, as well." With another double bow, the two turned on their heels and made to leave the area, but Guren stopped suddenly, and threw back another piece of advice for the fuming blonde. "And if you truly want to a sample of just what Konoha is capable of, and will commit for their self-defining acts of 'justice', ask the last Uchiha just what the village did for their clan."

And with that last confusing bit of instruction, they were off as if they hadn't just planted seeds of doubt within the blonde Jinchuriki over his home village's integrity.

"Last Uchiha… What does Sasuke have to do with any of this? And do they mean to tell me they did something to him while I was away? Grah! This is all too vague to be real, but it can't just be coincidence either, can it?" Grunting in frustration, the only teen male left in the vicinity turned just as abruptly on his heel and started skulking off down the road opposite that the red haired Uzumaki's had.

"Uh, Naruto? Where you going? I thought we were all gonna-" "Change of plans, Ruby." Naruto managed to grumble out to her through his jumbled thoughts. "I need to do some research…" And so he continued on, all plans for the day wiped clear so that he could ponder on just _what_ those two had been talking about, and hoping against all hope that both them and himself were mistaken.


End file.
